Slave to the Heart
by Malin'ora
Summary: AU - A war between the Vampires and Werewolves has broken out and several Werewolves have been taken as slaves.  Edward/Jacob pairing, Obviously YAOI.  Can the Cullens regain their territory after the battle?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I don't own any of these characters or anything from Twilight... Just love to turn them into sexy romance novels.

Will be NC-17 at some point, and it is YAOI and will have lemons. If you don't like it, don't read it, easy as that.

Read and Review if you'd like me to continue, No point writing something no one's reading. If you like or don't like something, let me know what - so I can add it or get rid of it in the future chapters.

AU - The truce wasn't made with the Cullen's, but with all vampires. The vampires broke the truce when they felt strong enough. Jacob never met the Cullen's. There are also other groups of werewolves across the world, many of which have been taken at this point.

**DreamingPoet1988 **is beta for this story, she is great at it, and she deserves praises to be heaped upon her, as many of the kick ass ideas you'll be reading in the following chapters have been hers. She has many thanks from me, and hopefully from you as well. She would like praise mainly in the form of reading/reviewing her stories. Which also include Edward/Jacob YAOI.

**CH 1**

Jacob Black stood on the auction block, clothed only in a pair of loose black slacks his trainers had given him. His hands were tied behind his back, his head raised defiantly, and he had a wicked snarl on his face. It was bad enough that the bloodsuckers had broken years of truce and killed the majority of his pack and family. But he had been knocked out and taken while still in human form, taken as a slave.

The vampire that had been his trainer the last few months backhanded him with a growl, "Keep your head down dog."

Jacob's snarl didn't fade, but he did lower his head, it wasn't worth more scars to bother. Besides, he had already shown he was defiant, hopefully lowering his price considerably. Any small revenge he could take on these leaches without losing any more skin was a pleasure he wouldn't pass up.

This slave ring was unlike anything Jacob had experienced in his prior life. He had caught bits and pieces of its history from other slaves that were in training with him. It had apparently been around for ages, selling slaves to wealthy vampires. Of course a vampire could buy a human on the black market in any number of third world countries, but those bought here were specially trained and often willing participants, many hoping that one day they could earn the "honor" of becoming vampires themselves. The majority of those sold were human, though he had heard of others of his kind being sold throughout the ages whenever the leeches could get a hold of one.

As the bidding started, Jacob wished he felt the nerve to look around the hall. Not knowing who may be his future owner was creating painful knots in his stomach. He expected no compassion from whoever bought him, and his show of bravado was just that... a show. He was honestly beyond terrified. The majority of the last few months had been spent in pain and horrible forms of subjugation. He had been beaten, tortured for amusement, and used in any manner his captors could think to use to break him. And without his ability to shift he couldn't do anything about it. The damn silver collar they had welded around his neck caused him to suffocate himself whenever a shift started. He had gotten angry enough to shift many times, but every time he did he couldn't finish the shift and passed out before he could do any damage. After that, his anger had turned to fear each time he saw the fanged visage of another vampire coming to train him. But this was no time to remember such things, he shook the thoughts from his memory, replacing them only with a silent plea - _Please let someone save me from this nightmare._

The bidding climbed well over what the other slaves had said people typically went for. He figured it was his wolf blood that made him interesting. But he didn't know if it was going to be a good thing or not. The voices went back and forth, and then narrowed to a few distinctive people in the crowd until it finally slowed to two. "One million." A loud brash voice called from a side of the room. "One million, One hundred thousand." Came from the opposite side of the room, from a voice that was smooth as silk and confident. Jacob couldn't see who was bidding with his head lowered, but he silently hoped for the second one as the bidding continued to climb. The bidding finally ended at 1.5 million, the silky and confident voice being the winner.

"Sold for 1.5 million!" The auctioneer called out.

Without warning he was pushed toward the stairs of the platform. Without a chance to catch his balance he tripped off the first step, falling forward towards the ground with no way to catch himself. But his fall was stopped short. He looked up briefly trying to figure out what had happened. And met the gaze of the most handsome vampire he had ever seen. This creature caught him? To what end? The man's confident stare caught Jacob's for only a brief moment before he lifted him and set him down carefully on his feet.

Cold as steel, and with a hint of venom, the smooth voice he had heard bidding on him in the crowd - addressed Jacob's previous trainer, "Watch how you treat another man's property, I won't have the boy damaged before I even sign the release papers."

A look of annoyance flashed across the trainer's face for only an instant before he twisted his expression into one of civility, "My apologies, Mr. Cullen. I would hate to earn the ire of you or your father, your business is most appreciated."

This was his new owner? Jacob looked on with interest as he took the forms and signed them, discussing payment with the auctioneer. "He is worth the price." The auctioneer said, leering eagerly at Jacob.

"Best keep your less respectable thoughts to yourself Alfred." Jacob's new owner hissed.

"Aw, come on, Edward. You know how I am about a firm body." Al laughed lightly. Jacob wondered what in the hell was going on but was soon further distracted by the conversation.

Handing Edward a folder Alfred smiled, "That should be everything, Glad you came by, I'm sure you'll enjoy him."

"Yes, thank you, Alfred." His new owner - Edward - stepped closer to him, placing a cold hand on his back. "Come on then boy, let's go." The cold hand resting on his back carefully directed Jacob through the crowd and out of the secluded country manor that was the action house.

Jacob wished he could see his new Owner. Being directed in front of him as he was, he could only consider the brief flash of sight he had had a moment before. He must come from a wealthy family. Being able to spend 1.5 million on him and wearing the classic and well cut suit were good signs. Jacob silently hoped they were anyway, though money and class didn't necessarily mean well mannered.

The silence that settled between them in the hallway as Edward pushed Jacob through the manor didn't help to lessen that edge. In fact it served to tighten the knots that had formed in his stomach during the auction. As did the fact that Edward's cold hand didn't leave his back when they got through the crowd.

When they reached the outside of the manor a driver pulled up in a limo, opening the door with a smile, "Found something you liked I see Mr. Cullen? You're plane is ready for you at the air strip, we should get going."

"Thank you." He said. Then turning to Jacob, he motioned him inside.

Jacob slid into the limousine sliding across the seat to the far side, not sure where he was supposed to go, but deciding he didn't want to tick off his new master prematurely. Edward slid inside as well, making himself comfortable before closing the door and addressing Jacob.

"Kneel," Edward said simply - motioning to the floor of the limo.

Jacob looked at the floor, but hesitated only a moment before moving from his seated position to the floor as he was told. It was a customary command, to kneel, and he didn't figure that disobeying the second thing he was told would be the best idea he'd had today. He kept his eyes down, noticing the pair of very nice, and likely very expensive shoes in front of his eyes.

The limo started and pulled out of the drive onto the road. After a few moments passed, Jacob began to wonder if perhaps his new master cared only for a quiet trip to wherever they were going, and so, barely managed to keep himself from flinching as a pair of cold hands rested gently on his shoulders - then slid down his chest and bare stomach before tracing around to his hips. Edward pulled him forward, making him scoot closer to the seat he was occupying then thumbed the protruding bone on Jacob's hips making small goosebumps raise all over Jacobs skin.

Jacob kept his eyes carefully down at the ground throughout his short time, careful of his training to keep from making eye contact. However, Edward had other plans. He released Jacob's hips to gently cup Jacob's chin in his hand. Applying a small amount of pressure upward he said, "Look at me boy." his voice was light, not at all the harsh command Jacob had come to expect from vampires.

He obediently raised his eyes, looking at his Owner full on for the first time and Jacob hated to admit it, but _his new owner was fucking beautiful_. He quickly berated himself for thinking something like that about a God-damned bloodsucker. But the thought was cemented as the corner of Edward's mouth quirked up in something of a half smile. "What is your name werewolf? I believe we'd both prefer it if I had something to call you other than boy."

Jacob steeled himself to give a strong firm voice to go against the weak statement he had been trained to give, "My name is Jacob, if it pleases you, _Master_." He spit out the last word like a curse, though the knot in his stomach tightened to an iron ball with fear as he realized his own tone.

The vampire only sat back with another quirked half smile, "It is very good to meet you, Jacob."

The car ride was a bit bumpy, and Jacob did his best to hide his discomfort as it continued. The leech was watching the scenery and didn't seem to have thought of the possibility of his discomfort. _Damn, could he have picked a more uncomfortable position to have me in for this trip? _Jacob tried to shift slightly, but it didn't relieve the discomfort in his knees or his still tied arms.

Edward looked at him calmly as he shifted, "Here, turn around and sit with your back against the bottom of the seat here, I'm sure that position can't be comfortable."

Jacob did so with a small grunt. When he was finished and settled Edward untied his wrists, then again rested his cold hands on Jacob's shoulders for a moment. He let his long fingers glide up Jacob's dark skin up to his neck. His fingers pressed gently into the sensitive skin there, causing him to shiver. Jacob silently cursed his skin for betraying him, damn if he couldn't help it feeling good.

"Mmm, I love how you respond to my touch Jacob." The leech cooed down at him, obviously enjoying Jacob's reactions.

Jacob gulped, and took a breath trying to get the nervous nausea to stop and trying to think about something other then this Vampire's hands gently massaging him. Jacob let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and forced himself to relax. As long as he couldn't shift, struggling wouldn't help.

His master spoke behind him, "I'm Edward Cullen." God that fucking voice, it sent shivers down his spine all on its own, and he already had shivers from his touch. "And I am certain we are going to get along very well."

Jacob huffed silently in his own mind, _You can be as certain as you want bloodsucker, but fuck if I'm ever going to "get along" with you._

The hands in his hair stopped and Jacob tensed, wondering what had caused the change in interest. "You may speak if you have anything to say," Edward said simply. "I can read your thoughts Jacob, I will know your intentions whether you speak them aloud or not."

Jacob only hissed under his breath, "I have nothing to say, Master." but thought to himself, _If you can read my mind, Then what am I thinking now bloodsucker?_

"You're thinking, 'what am I thinking now?'" Edward responded with a bored tone.

_That was an easy guess_, Jacob continued in his own thoughts, trying to think of something extremely obscure to think about. But as Edwards hands returned to his shoulders, strongly kneading the muscle there this thoughts strayed to the hands of his new Master. _Damn that feels good, I hope he doesn't stop._

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping dear Jacob, I quite enjoy touching you." Edward said with a droll smile.

Jacob's breath hitched in his throat and he tensed. "So, you heard everything I've thought during this trip?" He asked quietly, carefully.

"I have," was Edward's neutral reply.

Jacob shook fearfully at the response, not moving, waiting for the inescapable torture to begin, "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean anything by it; I will try to contr-"

Edward grabbed the back of Jacob's neck gently, stopping him in mid sentence with his own reply, "It's alright Jacob, as I said, I enjoy your slight attitude. Relax now, your fear is palpable. I'm not going to punish you for your thoughts, few can control them well." He began kneading his neck again, attempting to sooth Jacob's nervous tension.

"Yes sir, thank you." He replied, not believing a word of it, but trying as best he could to relax.

Edward just sighed and leaned back in his seat, again watching the scenery and leaving Jacob to himself.

Jacob only tried desperately to think of nothing as the ride continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

Some people have said this story is like "owned", I read that one right before starting this one up. I liked the beginning at a slave auction and having an Edward/Jacob YAOI so much that I wrote my own. The beginning is similar, but it's going in a different direction. Hope you guys like it.

Everyone should definitely check out "Owned". It's by MyAwesomeness and it is kick ass.

Ttrace: I am defiantly going to let Jacob keep his attitude; it's one of my favorite things about him! And I'll work in him being able to hide his thoughts as it goes on. Great idea.

**CH 2**

Edward mulled over his own thoughts as the ride continued. The auction was a perfunctory gathering for the vampires within traveling distance. And although the Cullen family wasn't particularly close, someone from the Cullen estate was still expected to be there. This time, since Alice and Jasper were in Washington - trying to gauge the damage to their territory there, he had drawn the short straw.

On occasion whichever Cullen went out brought someone back, a few slaves around threw the scent if other vampires believed them to be weak or believed them to be too "human". Besides, he knew the ways of the other vampires, and knew such a beautiful creature as Jacob would have been lost in their training. The thought of this strong and intense man becoming broken and haunted picked at him until he had given up his usual disinterest and bought him. Damn him if he was going to let anyone ruin such a beautiful creature. They had bought other slaves for similar reasons, Alice and Carlisle had both bought a few to save them. All in all, he didn't think anyone would have a problem.

He let his hand idly fall to Jacob's hair, running his fingers through it as he listened to the many half thoughts that went through his head, abruptly cut off as they were.

_"Why does he tease me like- Damn it"_

_"I can't take this, why me? Bad enough that he has to be fucking gorgeous, but read my mind? Oh god, he can hear all this. Fuck."_

_"God I hate them, all of them."_

_"Just shut up, Jacob, stop thinking, this is going to be so much shit."_

After a time Jacob took to reciting songs in his head. One of the less graceful methods of keeping his mind "clear" that Edward had come across. He decided just to tone it out, it was slightly aggravating, but couldn't be helped.

Instead he rifled through the papers that told of Jacob's training, reading them. Interested in where he had come from and what he had been trained to do. He scanned the first page, the usual information, height, weight, medical conditions, allergies. Anything that may be needed for quick reference. He stopped and looked on seriously as he read where Jacob had been captured. He was part of the recent battles near his family's Washington estate. In fact, the one that Alice and Jasper were currently checking in on. They had been about to move back to Washington about a year ago, but had decided to stay in England when they heard what was going on there. For now they were settled here, a country home with few neighbors. A relaxing place to take a decade off of human interaction, but he and his family were quickly getting bored of the area, it would soon be time to move on again.

He continued reading, more for something to do than anything else. As far as he could discern, they had been unusually harsh with Jacob. And the training methods showed, one would be hard pressed to leave a scar on a werewolf, and Jacob had several. Beatings, physical and sexual abuse, psychological torture, he marveled that Jacob had managed to keep this much of his self respect and dignity.

He read for a while, getting lost in the information, and after a time he realized they were getting close to the air strip. He organized the papers, gathering them and putting them in the folder they came in. After that, he grabbed a shirt, some socks, and a pair of shoes from the small suitcase he had in the car and threw it at Jacob, "Put those on, you'd attract a bit too much attention as you are."

Jacob did so, pulling the shirt over his head and smoothing it down carefully then pulling on the socks and shoes, all without comment. Edward watched him idly, noticing that as the car slowed Jacob stiffened, his thoughts stopping in mid-lyric to think instead, _Fuck, are we there already?_

The car stopped and the driver opened the door. "Thank you," Edward responded courteously, stepping out, then motioning for Jacob to follow him.

_I should run._ Jacob thought to himself as he stepped out of the car onto the tarmac of the small air strip.

Edward pulled him close, his strong grip holding Jacob's bicep firmly. He hissed in Jacob's ear, "That would be a very bad idea Jacob. I am faster and stronger than you, and can read your mind besides. You would not get two steps. And don't bother causing a commotion. There are few people around to hear and I'd hate to have to punish you so soon after our introduction."

He wondered to himself if his words were an idle threat. He didn't actually know what he would do if Jacob started screaming he was a slave, or kidnapped. He hoped the threat would be enough, and headed off, guiding Jacob by the arm, keeping him close.

Jacob's thoughts were torn between bolting and going along with Edward, but luckily after a short internal debate, he chose the later. Edward pulled him across the tarmac, past several small planes and their passengers and to his own private plane without incident. When they arrived, Edward pushed Jacob forward up the stairs.

"We're prepped and ready for take off whenever you'd like to go sir," The pilot said as Edward entered, moving back towards the front of the plane from where he was making final checks.

"I'm ready now," Edward said simply. The pilot nodded and closed the plane door, then headed to the cock pit.

After the pilot had moved to the front Edward tossed the folder on the seat, hung up his suit jacket in a small closet on the side of the plane and, turning toward Jacob, motioned again to the floor.

Jacob frowned a bit, but did what he was told, kneeling on the floor. His only other mark of displeasure being his thoughts. _God this sucks._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I love all the ideas and have implemented a few as people give them. I'm attempting to post a new chapter every 3-5 days or so. We'll see how that goes.

Also, DreamingPoet1988 is now beta on this story, she kicks ass at it, many kudos.

**CH 3**

_Why the hell can't I use the furniture? _ Jacob wondered idly to himself as he sat on the floor of the plane. Any turbulence the plane hit threw him back and forth uncomfortably and it would be an easy fix. He was sitting on the side of the plane, his back to the curved wall facing the door of the plane. It was the largest open space to sit and felt somewhat more protected against the closeness of Edward nearby, since Edward was sitting on the seat perpendicular from him and across a small table. He kept his head down studying the floor, more out of not wanting to look at his new owner than actual respect.

He glanced up occasionally, wondering what Edward was doing. He sat in the middle of the comfortable bench seat, looking over some type of file, though he really didn't look too interested with it. The wall across from Jacob next to the door had a single seat where Edward had tossed the remainder of the file that he had already gone through.

_Fuck, the file folders have more respect than I do._

His eyes flickered to his Owner when he heard a short laugh come from the Vampires direction. Ugh he hated this mind reading thing.

The laugh settled into a small smile on Edwards face, a smile Jacob almost thought was attractive, until he remembered who it was on - a disgusting, bloodsucking leech.

Jake quickly put his eyes back on the floor, nervous after realizing what he had thought. He was wasn't stupid, his new master may have been a paragon of virtue up to this point, but his patience couldn't last forever, and he was sure it was wearing thin.

A few moments passed, long enough for Jacob to relax slightly, before Edward addressed him. "Jacob, in that small cupboard - there are drinks and a few things to eat, gather some for yourself." He waited only to see that Jacob was getting up before continuing, "Now, I'd assumed you'd prefer the farthest away location from me for the time being, but since you are so opposed to the floor, you will come some sit with me."

Jacob's brow furrowed at that. _Maybe I didn't think out out this "using the furniture" thing_. He thought to himself, grabbing a couple things from the cupboard - a soda and a bag of chips. Then he stood there awkwardly - uncomfortable with the quick change in circumstances.

"Come on then." Edward commanded blandly, motioning him over.

Jacob moved across the small space, then taking stock of his options asked, "Um, how about I just move this file folder?" Then realizing he was still trying not to tick off the vampire, belatedly added, "Sir."

Edward just waved his hand, not bothering to look up from the remainder of the folder he was reading.

Jacob moved the folder with one hand while he held his drink and chips in the other. He placed it next to Edward carefully - hoping not to disturb him any more than necessary. Edward's gaze both excited and disturbed him - he was glad to have it focused elsewhere and didn't want to bring it back to him. He then sat down on the single seat - or at least, he tried to. He hadn't realized it up to this point, but the small seat was not at all meant for someone of Jacob's height.

He shifted, trying to get comfortable, but the seat was situated right under an overhead compartment, to sit there, he'd either have to be at least a half a foot shorter, or hunch over for the entire ride. Neither of which he thought he could do.

Jacob stood back up, trying to be quiet about it and not interrupt Edward. But he was about four feet away. It didn't work. Edward's gaze shifted from the papers to stare at the ungainly werewolf. His gaze was piercing and made Jacob's stomach clench in a way that was becoming all too familiar.

"I uh... don't fit." He said awkwardly. Grasping for anything that might make that gaze drop back to where it had been previously. Edward didn't respond, only continued to stare.

Jacob wasn't one that was easily fazed, but that glare was making him nervous. "I'm sorry sir, I'll Uh, just do what you said earlier, I'll just sit next to you." He moved the file back to it's previous position and sat on the bench seat.

He opened the soda and took a long drink, then set the soda on the low table, before realizing that this situation wasn't ideal either. He was now dangerously close to his new Master, mere inches. He could still feel Edwards gaze locked onto him and now he could feel the icy chill of his body next to his. It was intimidating and stirred feelings he in no way felt he should have for his captor. Jacob had to hold on tightly to the side armrest not to panic. He wouldn't even sit this close to another man that he was extremely comfortable with, let alone someone he just met.

Jacob sat there, stiff as a board, for about a minute - then stood up once more. "Your right, I think I was better off on the floor."

He turned quickly to walk back to his previous location, but Edward grabbed his wrist firmly, effectively stopping him, and causing him to drop his unopened bag of chips. "You fight so hard for something and then just walk away? If you're going to fight, then fight. But if not, In the future, you'll listen to me the first time."

"I said you were right, _Sir_." He said, spitting the honorific out as a curse, the same way he had earlier spit out the honorific, 'master'. He tried to rip his arm away, but Edward held on.

"That's not enough Jacob. You're going to be entering a world you don't understand and have no experience with. In the future, if you don't listen to me, it may cause more than just a little discomfort."

Jacob growled under his breath, a savage sound that burned beneath the noise of the engines. _It doesn't matter if the leech is fucking right, how dare he treat me like a child? The fucking asshole._ Jake felt the change start before his conscious mind could catch up. And in the few seconds before he blacked out, he ripped his hand away and snarled at Edward with a fanged growl.

* * *

Edward snapped up as Jacob began to fall, rushing forward to catch him, knocking over the soda that was on the table in the process, its brown liquid splashing out over the table and part of the floor.

He caught him easily, though he was heavier than Edward remembered him. He had a distinct fur over patches of his body. and a slight muzzle. As he gently lowered Jacob to the floor, noticing with concern as he did that Jacob's body seemed to be fighting with itself - pulsing and coalescing in different spots, as if it couldn't figure out what form to take.

Edward left him there for a moment, moving to the closet quickly and retrieving his cell phone he had left there. Coming back to Jacob's side Edward called Carlisle on his cell phone, navigation equipment be damned, he wasn't sure how to handle a passed out, werewolf.

The phone rang only a couple times before Carlisle answered, "Hello, Edward."

Edward skipped the pleasantries, asking instead quickly, "Carlisle, I need your help, I bought someone at the auction, a werewolf. He tried to shift and is now passed out on the floor of the plane. His body keeps partly switching between the two forms, what do I do?"

Carlisle's tone shifted immediately, a businesslike voice instead of the caring fatherly one, "Remain calm and check his breathing and his pulse."

Edward moved his hand to Jacob's neck, trying to find a pulse as his body continued to shift. After about a minute he responded, "It's hard to tell, but it feels like his pulse is over 200. And his breathing is quick, but steady."

"Keep him out of the way of anything that he could hit if any part of him shifts fully, roll him on his side, and cushion his head. I've seen what you're describing twice before, it's somewhat like a seizure, he just has to ride it out." Carlisle said from the other end of the connection. "I know it's hard to watch, but he'll be okay, just give him a few minutes."

Edward moved to do what Carlisle told him, rolling him on his side - trying to keep him both away from the seats and table, and out of the spilled soda. He then moved over to where Jacob's head was resting, sat down, and pulled Jacob forward till his head was resting on his crossed legs.

"Have you done that?" Carlisle asked, after the short silence.

"Yeah, he's resting on my lap. What do I do now?" Edward replied.

"You just wait." Carlisle responded solemnly, "Are the convulsions slowing, becoming less pronounced?"

Edward watched Jacob for a second, "Yes, it seems to be slowing."

"Good. He'll - fine after a time, but he be prepared - - not to wake up for a while. The only other times I've seen - problems it took several hours for the werewolves to wake up." Carlisle responded, though the reception was breaking up on Edward's end.

"I understand. Thank you Carlisle. I'm going to go. I'm having trouble hearing you, you keep cutting out."

"Yes, the same - - Happening on -, I'll talk to you - you get here."

"Thank you, Goodbye."

Carlisle hung up, and Edward tossed the phone onto the small seat with the folder.

_What happened?_ Edward wondered to himself He thought back, going over the details in his mind.

* * *

"I uh... don't fit." Jacob had said. Edward had just thought to him self, _That's obvious, was stating it really necessary?_ Then stared at him, waiting for him to figure out his mistakes himself.

Edward watched Jacob's nervous fumbling with intensity, he would quickly learn to think logically, or at very least not cause problems.

Jacob had continued, searching for something to say, "I'm sorry sir, I'll Uh, just do what you said earlier, I'll just sit next to you." Then he moved the file back to the smaller chair and sat on the bench seat next to Edward.

Edward stared as Jacob continued to fidget, opening the soda, taking a drink, and setting it on the table, in attempt to look nonchalant. It was a failed attempt, Edward noticed his slightly shaking hands and awkward posture. Besides that, his thoughts betrayed him. He already knew he had been better off as Edward had left him.

It would have been enjoyable to have Jacob close, but Edward knew it wasn't something Jacob could handle at the moment. Jacob was sitting perfectly still, as if prey caught in the sight of a terrible predator. After a moment, Jacob stood up, "Your right, I think I was better off on the floor."

He moved to walk back to the area he'd been kneeling previously, but Edward grabbed his wrist to stop him. Jacob dropped his unopened bag of chips, not expecting to be stopped.

Edward looked at him seriously, knowing his message was important to both Jacob's and his own future safety. "You fight so hard for something and then just walk away? If you're going to fight, then fight. But if not, In the future, you'll listen to me the first time."

"I said you were right, _Sir_." Jacob had said, emphasizing the 'sir' as if he would choke on it. He tried to rip his arm away, but Edward wasn't going to let go yet.

"That's not enough Jacob. You're going to be entering a world you don't understand and have no experience with. In the future, if you don't listen to me, it may cause more than just a little discomfort."

Jacob had growled under his breath, deep and angry, and thought to himself. _It doesn't matter if the leech is fucking right, how dare he treat me like a child? The fucking asshole._ The fur began to grow out of his arms and his facial features began to elongate as he growled and ripped his arm away. In what seemed like only a single second, his whole body began to grow. But the silver collar Jacob wore dug into his neck, cutting off his ability to breathe, and stopping the transformation. The stop of the shift seemed to send him into convulsions before he could even realize he had a lack of air. He started to collapse and Edward rushed forward to catch him.

* * *

And now all he could do was sit here, holding him and hoping he'd be alright. Edward stroked his hair gently watching as the last of the convulsions subsided. Carlisle was right, it was hard to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Tinker03, Ttrace, lametortoise, and ravenanalia – thanks for reviewing each chapter, I appreciate the updates on how you feel the story is going. Keeps me motivated and headed in fun directions.

Ttrace – I definitely agree, they'll have to build a bond before Edward can trust Jacob with his ability to shift.

Lametortoise – Edward will remain Dominant, He's sexy that way ;-)

Anonymous reader – It's my favorite kind of story too, glad you're enjoying it.

Ravenanalia – Thanks for the compliments, I'll be updating every 1-3 days, depending on how life hits me over the next few weeks.

Also, DreamingPoet1988 is an amazing beta. Everyone has her to thank for the quick updates as well. She keeps me on my toes, and keeps those toes walking in the right direction.

**Ch 4**

Edward sat in his suite in the manor, watching the slow breathing of his new found acquisition. Jacob had not awoken during the plane flight, and even though Carlisle had said not to expect him up any time soon, he was still deeply worried.

Edward had sat in the plane, holding Jacob for the entire remainder of the flight. When they landed, he had picked him up, carried him from the plane to the car, and brought him here, climbing the stairs with a few of his family members trailing behind him - asking questions - and lay Jacob gently on his own bed.

"So your trip went alright I take it?" Jasper noted dryly as Edward had set Jacob down.

"This isn't the outcome I was looking for," Edward commented, stroking Jacob's head gently.

"Jacob will be alright," Carlisle said, moving to the other side of the bed and checking him out once more to make sure he was still stable, "His healing ability will take care of him. And really, he's doing better than I expected."

"In that case," Jasper said, looking at Edward again, "Why don't you come on downstairs until he wakes up? You look like you've been through hell."

Edward brushed his hand through his hair. Then opened his mouth to respond. He didn't want to leave Jacob here in an unfamiliar place, alone. But he didn't get the chance to explain that - as his sister ran up the stairs and plowed into him, wrapping him tightly in a hug.

"Edward! I'm so glad you're home! Did your trip go well?" Noticing the somber faces in the room, Alice looked around a little more closely, "Ooh, who is this?" she said, motioning toward the unconscious Jacob.

Carlisle, still across the room, answered for Edward - who couldn't quite find the words with his sisters arms still securely latched around him, "Edward bought him, he's a werewolf, who apparently goes by Jacob."

"He's cute. Though I do have to say, he smells like a dog." Alice commented. "Come on Edward. Mother, Emmet, and Rosalie are downstairs waiting to see you."

Dislodging herself and walking over to Jasper she wrapped an arm around him affectionately, "We have a lot to discuss, me and Jasper found out a good deal of information on our trip. And family takes precedence, Edward."

He sighed looking over at Jacob again.

Carlisle again answered for him, "It does take precedence, but give Edward about a half hour, the discussion can wait, and if Jacob hasn't woken by then, Edward can feel confident leaving him here for a while."

Edward was grateful for his father's understanding. And gave him an affectionate hug after both his other siblings left the room.

And so he had been left alone with Jacob. He grabbed a chair, sat down, and gazed at him, a bland look plastered to his face to hide the worry he was feeling. Despite the worry, Edward still enjoyed the view. Jacob was handsome beyond compare, and he had many years of memories to compare him to. His strong body, tight chest, and ripped arms filled out Edwards t-shirt and the pants he had worn at the auction, showing a bold outline of his muscles with every breath. His dark skin and hair were an attractive contrast to the delicious red of his lips and his striking facial features.

Edward sat there for a few minutes, watching, before he noticed any change. He actually heard the thoughts he before noticed anything else, he heard somewhat of an internal groan. After a moment, Jacob's eyes slowly drifted open.

"Wha- Where am- ugh." Jacob tried to speak, but held his head in pain after uttering the few syllables.

"Jacob?" Edward questioned, rushing to his side and putting a cold hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

But as Edward placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder, Jacob's eyes went wide with fear and he backed away from him quickly, dislodging Edwards hand as he scrambled back across the bed to the other corner.

"Jacob, what's going-"

Jacob cut him off shortly - with broken pleas and a haunted expression, "Please Master, please have mercy, I didn't mean to get angry. The shift just started, before I could stop it. Please, it won't happen again."

Edward began walking slowly to the other side, his brows furrowed in deep concern and confusion. But as he moved, Jacob scrambled the other direction, staying as far away as possible. "Jacob, what are you talking about?"

Thoughts of personal death and pain filled Jacob's mind. And as he scrambled back, he was grimacing in agony, the movement obviously causing his head to ache much worse. His thoughts continued to crescendo into a rising panic that Edward was at a loss to explain.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to shift, I was fine and it just happened, please-" Jacob continued, nearly babbling. His thoughts were flashes of memory, beatings, torture, all from... Edward understood after that brief flash of thought. The trainers. Whatever was happening, flashbacks, programed behavior, or just learned terror, it was from them.

"Jacob, I'm not going to-" But Edward couldn't get a word in, Jacob continued to plead, little of it making sense. As well, the more he squirmed, the more he pulled into himself, his head still held in pain. Whatever Edward did, he needed to do it quickly.

"Please Master, I can control myself, please have mercy, I've been able to control myself up till now I just-" Edward wasn't listening. Instead he was trying to think of something, anything he could do to calm the man in front of him. He was shaking, and Edward wondered if that could be a sign of going into shock. He decided he'd done enough thinking.

Rushing forward with his super-human speed, he moved to the side of the bed, wrapped an arm around Jacob's back and grabbed his chin with his other hand - forcing him to make eye contact. Jacob started to struggle briefly but stopped at Edward's words. "You want mercy, _boy_? Then listen to me. Very carefully."

Jacob stopped struggling and pleading, and for a brief second, the only noise in the room was his quick, heavy breath.

_Thank God._ Edward swore to himself.

Climbing onto the bed next to him, letting go of his chin but still holding him close, he spoke again, his tone softer, but still powerful. "Jacob, calm down, be quiet, and listen to me. You need to compose yourself and and think, not just react. If you'd calm down, and think for a moment, you'd realize, I'm not angry with you. I haven't hurt you, and I haven't done anything to make you think I would." Jacob just turned his head away uncomfortably, shaking slightly but staying still besides.

Edward leaned onto the headboard and pulled Jacob backwards until he was resting his back on Edward's chest. "Relax. I'm not like those that trained you, I'm not interested in the same actions from you. And I'm not going to punish you for getting angry or starting a shift."

He stroked his hair, trying to calm him. It would have been a nice moment, but Edward was too distracted by Jacob's thoughts to enjoy the feel of his warm body pressed into Edward's own, the heat from his muscles scorching the minuscule space between them.

Jacob's thoughts whirled around death, pain, and fear. Old memories of being chained to walls and flogged until even his werewolf healing couldn't help him; being tortured by vampires who's only ability was to cause deep and unavoidable pain; being bound, gagged, and raped until he was bleeding and broken; hunger and thirst that caused Jacob to fall unconscious - surviving only by the grace of his body's ability to heal.

"Calm, Jacob, No one is going to hurt you here." He continued, still softly stroking his hair.

Moments passed, then minutes, with Edward gently holding Jacob and running his fingers through his hair. Gradually his breath and thoughts slowed and he relaxed slightly, his body conforming to Edward's.

"That's it Jacob, good. Just relax." Edward said, continuing to touch him lightly. "It's alright."

Edward listened to Jacob fight with himself- trying to decide whether or not to trust Edward, what was going on, and how to get through the next short while without extreme forms of punishment. The only thing keeping him from again babbling in fear was Edward's command to "Keep quiet".

Slowly over several minutes, as he thought to himself in the relative safety of Edward's arms, his thoughts coalesced into less fearful ideas, the best of which, being a small amount of enjoyment at being held this way, and the worst of which being that perhaps this was all a trick.

"It's not a trick Jacob, I'm not going to hurt you." Edward responded to his thoughts, rubbing Jacob's stomach with the hand that was wrapped around his body. Still stroking his head with the other hand.

Jacob looked up at him, the stark fear replaced by wary nervousness, _Can I talk, Master?_ He thought - apparently hoping to reach Edward for a revocation of his previous command.

Edward smiled, glad Jacob had reached out to him this way. "Of course, say whatever you want Jacob."

Jacob paused for a long moment, looking at Edward seriously, gratefully.

He then started to speak, "Tha-", but faltered, unsure what he was about to thank the leech for, not beating him? He dropped his head back down, changing tack, and instead said simply, "My head is killing me."

Edward nodded, slightly disappointed that Jacob would not allow himself to feel his own emotions, but unwilling to show any disappointment in him at this moment, "This has been more stress than your body should handle, especially after your interrupted shift. Stay here, and get some rest. I have some business to attend to, I'll be back when I'm done."

Edward shifted Jacob off him gently, holding his back and laying him down on the soft bed but Jacob wasn't having it.

"I don't need any rest, I'm fine." He growled in annoyance.

He started to sit up, then stand. But as he tried, he moaned in pain, grabbing his head and sitting back down heavily.

"That was not a request Jacob," Edward said, his smooth voice flowing over Jacob like cool water. He lifted Jacob's feet with one arm, turning him, and pushed him back down on the bed with his other arm. "I'll bring you up water and food in a short while, but for now, close your eyes and try to rest."

Jacob just groaned in response, covering his head with a pillow and curling into himself.

Edward rested a cold hand on Jacob's shoulder for a moment, rubbed a thumb over his neck tenderly, then left the bedside, heading down the stairs to speak with his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

Edward didn't particularly feel like leaving, but there was nothing else he could do for Jacob at the moment. He left down the long hallway, down two separate flights of stairs and headed for the sitting room his family usually gathered in.

He met Carlisle as he stepped into the foyer that led that direction. "Edward, I was just coming to get you. Everyone is waiting for you."

"I thought they might be. I don't want to hold things up any longer, but before we go in, is there anything we can do for Jacob? He says he has a terrible headache." Edward responded.

Carlisle thought for a moment, but then shook his head, "His metabolism is extremely fast. He would burn through any oral pain medication we could give him, and any kind of IV drip is a little extreme for a headache, and likely not a good idea besides. Just give him some time, he's a shifter, and stronger than a human, his body will take care of him."

Edward nodded, slightly disappointed but understanding.

They walked into the foyer together, Carlisle shielding Edward slightly from the rush of his family's zealous hugs and various renditions of "welcome home, we missed you."

"I heard you picked someone up at the auction" Emmet said with a grin.

Edward nodded.

"Who is he, what's he like?" Esme asked

Edward looked toward Carlisle for some hint of what to say, but Carlisle's face showed no emotion.

"He's a werewolf, he's um..." Edward stopped, not wanting to define Jacob and deny him the opportunity to define himself, "Well, you'll meet him."

"I suppose we will," Esme responded, "At any rate, come, sit. We have much to talk about."

Edward moved to the set of couches and chairs with his family. They were plush velvet, old world antiques that they had had for years. The room was set up with the seating arrangements all situated around a fireplace. The tapestries on the walls were as antique as the couches, but still beautiful and vibrant, as were the lamps and wooden tables. The Cullen's took care of their possessions.

Edward took his usual spot in the high-backed, cushioned chair, leaving the couch, and two shorter couches that were about the size of love seats for his family members.

Esme was the first to speak after they settled themselves, "Alice and Jasper - everyone but Edward has heard bits and pieces of the story since you arrived a few hours ago, but let's go over it again, make sure we all understand the situation."

Alice nodded, speaking for both of them, "Well, we really didn't expect to find anything of note going to Washington. Maybe that the home there was broken into or the town was no longer a livable option. Fortunately we found both our home and the town in good order. Really, except for old news reports and a small burned section of the forest, you wouldn't know anything had happened."

Emmett cut in, having heard this part of the story before, "Yeah, except that there are now an extra five Vampires in town."

Jasper huffed under his breath, "So much for the long story," he replied, "Yes, James and his coven decided not to leave after they won the battle that they in fact, likely started. They're breaking of the long standing truce was sanctioned by the Volturi. But their encroachment of our lands was not. They've been hunting in our territory, and when we contacted them formally, we were told they would challenge us for our claim of it if necessary. They have no plans of leaving."

"Then we should have plans of leaving here, to defend it." Edward said simply. "We've owned that territory for decades."

A short silence ensued until Rosalie just shook her head, "Why fight over that piece of dirt? I, personally never much cared for forks."

Alice was the one to respond, her tone understanding, "It may just be one territory, but James and those with him don't respect the lives of humans. Everyone we knew may be much older or dead, but their children and grandchildren now occupy Forks, and there are people there I once befriended, who's families I would not want to see suffer."

Carlisle nodded, adding his own take on the situation, "This challenge means more than just losing a territory. Despite our efforts to remain apart from several of the practices of the others of our kind, we still must interact. This challenge could have detrimental effects for both us and our allies, especially the Denali Coven, if it is not addressed."

"I agree," Esme added.

Everyone looked at Rosalie for a moment, but Emmett took it upon himself to avert the previous argument. "Come on, I haven't had a good, quality fight in years. Do it for me?"

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at him, and laughed at that, "I'd have done it for the well versed arguments, but since you asked," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "Sure, I'll do it for you."

"Good, then we'll get ready and leave. One week should be enough to settle our local affairs and make preparations." Carlisle said.

Everyone agreed and seemed ready to either leave or settle in to some other conversation, but Edward had one issue left to attend to. "Not to break up the camaraderie of having made this decision, but there is one small problem."

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob was captured in the battles at forks." Edward replied, wondering what his family would think of the declaration.

No one spoke for a moment, each person mulling over the new information, until finally, Alice spoke. "It doesn't seem like such a problem to me, maybe it's even a boon. He'll know the area, the major players in the battle, and the tactics James and those with him used."

"I'm all for any tactical advantage," Emmett responded, shrugging and thumping his brother on the shoulder with a smile, "Besides, maybe he'd like to see home huh?"

"I'd assume his memories of Forks are disturbing at best," Edward replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"Talk to him sometime over the next week Edward, we can decide what to do from there. At any rate, I doubt he'll be a 'problem' so much as a 'situation' we need to deal with." Carlisle concluded.

"Thanks, yeah I'll talk to him." Edward said, leaning back against the chair and keeping the trepidation he felt at the idea from showing with his facial expressions.

"If that's everything, Emmett and I are going to head into town." Rosalie said simply, getting up from her place on the smaller couch and pulling Emmett up with her.

"It is for now," Carlisle replied, getting up as well.

As Carlisle got up, so did Esme, Alice and Jasper. They all headed towards the door, but, seeing Edward was still sitting, Alice didn't leave. She instead sat down on the sofa where Emmett and Rosalie had been sitting, next to Edward's chair.

"I saw this you know." She said with a shrug. "You telling us you had bought a werewolf that is."

"You see a lot of things." He replied, unfazed by the proclamation.

"But, what I didn't see was our fight with James' coven. And I've tried to see it." She continued, placing a hand on Edwards arm, searching his eyes with her own. "What I'm saying is that I think Jacob is there with us. I can never see things involving the shape-shifters. And if he's there with us, then I choose to believe he's there willingly, as a friend and ally."

Edward quirked the side of his lip in a half smile, "Thanks Alice, I appreciate the thought." Then stood up, letting Alice's hand drop from his arm as he did so. "Speaking of Jacob, I should check on him, see if he's alright."

"Sure. I'll talk to you later then." Alice said, giving her brother a hug and heading out to follow Jasper.

Edward left then, heading to an area of the large Manor he seldom spent any time in - the Kitchen. When he'd left, there had been two human slaves in the house who hadn't been freed or moved on to other covens yet. Edward hoped there would still be some basic foods left from them being here, he had promised Jacob something to eat in a short while.

Edward remembered both of the previous slaves vaguely. One had been a slave since she was a child, and it had taken some time for her to get her psychological feet under herself. Carlisle had said she was ready and would be leaving during the week Edward was gone to the coven gathering and subsequent auction. The other was a young man who was looking to become a vampire but who was entirely too brash to be a part of the Cullen's coven. He'd actually been a gift. Edward had been quite amused to find out that Emmett and Rosalie had attended a party with him in tow, and he had been re-gifted to the host coven.

Edward reached the kitchen after a short walk through several hallways. It was a large, over-done affair for their limited needs, there were cabinets lining three walls, a six burner gas range, the typical appliances, and a pantry on the far side.

It was the pantry he went to first. Edward had no reason to remember or practice cooking skills over the years. But he assumed he could make a decent sandwich, as long as he could find some bread that is.

The stars must have aligned, because as he opened the pantry, the first shelf held half a loaf of bread that, as far as Edward could tell, was still good. He removed the twist tie, opened it's bag, took out a couple pieces, spun the bag shut, and put it back - tossing the twist tie in next to it. Then, grabbing a plate, and moving to the fridge, he took out the remaining supplies and built what he decided looked like a pretty decent ham sandwich.

Adding a bag of chips from one of the cupboards and a large glass of water, he left the kitchen, returning up the stairs towards his room.

When he arrived, Jacob was asleep; his slow and steady breathing a welcome sound. Edward had no intention of waking him and just quietly set the sandwich and water down on the nightstand.

Edward left the room, padding his way across the soft carpet. He listened in on Jacob's thoughts - but there was nothing to hear - Jacob was in a deep dreamless sleep. As he sat in the foyer, considering the preparations he would need to make and the conversation he would need to have over the next week, he continued to listen, waiting for any change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:**

Tinker03- Your wish, is my command.

Teemuh- The protective behavior is one of my favorite parts of Edward. He'll defiantly continue being protective.

Lametortoise- Your review made my day. So glad you're enjoying it. And I agree, Edward is awesome as a dominant personality.

Unknown girl and Anonymous reader – Thanks for the reviews, glad to know people are still reading.

Still don't own anything from Twilight. Never have, never will. Not making any money from this.

**Ch 6**

Jacob awoke in the room alone. Though he kept his eyes shut and mind blank until he was sure there was no one else around. He listened carefully for any sounds, then slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

The headache that had previously felt like someone was tearing into his head with a jack-hammer had subsided to manageable levels. With the newly regained ability to keep a coherent thought, Jacob was glad for a little privacy to gather his wits. At least, he hoped he had privacy; not being able to even think without someone listening in was highly disconcerting.

"I used to be able to control my thoughts, back with the pack," He said out-loud, wondering if speaking his thoughts instead of thinking them would allow him to keep them to himself. "Can't be too hard to fucking remember."

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, trying to recall how he had managed in the past. He looked around the room while he did so.

_Woh. _Jacob thought, _This room is like a fucking palace._ The fabric that framed the canopy bed had shielded the rest of the room from his distracted sight previously; he had assumed he was in something like a large studio-style apartment. But looking on more closely, he realized - this was just one room of what must be an extremely large mansion.

And not only that, but it was gorgeous. The ceiling was decorated with plated woodwork in intricate designs, the walls were decorated with both tapestries and stonework sconces with diffused lighting, the furniture was metal work and all looked custom built.

The room was large enough to be separated into four "areas". The area Jacob was in seemed to be a sleeping area - that didn't look particularly well used; beyond a small half wall - was a sitting area with large oak book cases and plush couches and chairs; on the side of that area was an elaborately carved, small table; and across from the bed was an immaculately kept desk.

It was really all a bit overwhelming.

Looking to his left, and seeing the nightstand, Jacob recognized something he felt he could handle at the moment - a sandwich. _Well, at least the leech tends to be good on his word._ He grabbed the sandwich and closed his eyes, trying to gather himself together.

"I just acted, didn't think over everything." He said to himself, opening his eyes again and taking a bite. After he chewed it, he continued, "It worked with the pack, but so far it's only gotten me into shit here."

"What else did I do?" He asked himself, opening the bag of chips.

Suddenly, behind him, Jacob heard Edward's voice, "You know, you'll get crumbs in the bed like that."

Jacob tensed for a moment, then turned angrily and snarled, "What do you care, you don't use it."

Edward smiled, "Not for sleeping in anyway."

Jacob watched warily as Edward came up and sat behind him on the bed, somewhat in the same position as he had previously held him in. Jacob ignored him, he felt stupid enough about freaking out - he didn't need to remember it now. He didn't need to remember how it felt to be in Edward's arms.

Jacob felt an involuntary stirring in his groin, and shifted, annoyed with himself.

Edward smiled and Jacob wanted to lunge at him and rip his throat out. Instead he tossed the plate on the nightstand where he'd found it and growled in the back of his throat, trying to calm down.

A few moments passed, but once Jacob got control of his emotions Edward leaned back against the headboard, commanding, "Come here Jacob."

"I am here," He replied tersely, "Two fucking feet away from you."

"No. Come _here_," He motioned between his legs which were comfortably spread with one knee raised and the other leg draped over the side. "I want you close to me, Jacob, I want the heat of your body pressed into mine, I want to wrap my arm around you and enjoy the feel of your skin. And I get what I want."

Jacob felt shivers roll through his body as his master spoke. _Fuck, that voice._ Edward's tone was strong, commanding, and it sent chills down Jacob's spine. Jacob faltered, desperately trying not to give in that easily.

"Now, Jacob." Edward demanded.

_Oh fuck._ Jacob stood, trying to think of anything to buy himself a few moments to collect an argument. But his plans died as he turned and saw Edward's hard gaze. As he looked into those dark and dangerous pools, his resistance faltered, and he wasn't sure if he could remain standing if he tried. He stopped only a moment more before he turned, sitting down between Edward's legs, his back toward Edward and his entire body tense.

Edward wrapped an arm around Jacob and pulled him in, causing Jacob's breath to hitch in his throat. "Mmm, you're so good when you want to be Jacob." He purred in Jacob's ear, inhaling deeply and feeling up the side of Jacob's leg with his other hand.

"Sir- Master-, I'm not sure that-" Jacob started, not really knowing where he was going with the argument.

"Shh, that's enough arguments from you for one day Jacob, Just relax, and enjoy my touch." Edward commanded.

As Edward felt up Jacob's legs and sides, soothing Jacob's heated skin with his strong cold hands, Jacob had to hold his breath to keep from moaning. Never had he felt a touch as exquisite as this. The masculine hands drifting over his body sent goosebumps over his skin.

Edward's hands drifted over his chest, sides, and stomach before moving lower, playing across Jacob's hips with a rough, forceful contact. Edward's touch was sure and capable, as if Edward knew Jacob's every fantasy and desire.

With a start, the thought hit Jacob, _Maybe he does._

With the new revelation, Jacob tried to pull away, but Edward held him, his grip secure and unyielding. "That's right Jacob; I know every desire, every need, and every passion. I know how you crave my strong touch and I intend to satisfy that craving."

Jacob hissed a deep breath in as Edward's fingers began caressing his thighs, then pulled his legs apart, wrapping his own leg around the outside of Jacob's calf to secure him that way. He then ran his hand along the inside of each thigh, letting his fingernails scrape gently across their surface. _Oh fuck_ Jacob thought again, inhaling quickly and grabbing for Edward's legs, one with each hand. Anything to hold on to, anything to keep from losing it.

Edward's touch lingered on Jacob's thighs for only a moment before, without warning, he raked his fingers roughly over Jacob's groin. To his own mortification, Jacob couldn't stifle the groan of pleasure from escaping from his lips any longer, a deep throaty noise escaping him.

"Mmm, that sound is the sweetest music," Edward whispered, then slipped his hand under the band of Jacob's pants and took Jacob's long, firm member in hand, stroking slowly, languidly.

Jacob tensed again, his whole body going rigid. Edward would use him, take his body for whatever he wanted from it, and leave him there, just like every other fucking leech. "Ugh, stop." Jacob grunted, breathing heavily.

He waited for it, the pain, some form of intense suffering for his discretion. But after a moment, realized, he felt nothing. Actually - nothing at all. As suddenly as the moment had started, it had stopped as well, Edward had removed his hands from Jacob's body, instead resting his arms on his own knee and thigh, while Jacob grasp was still firmly attached to his calves.

"What - Why did you stop?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"You asked me to, Jacob. I have told you, I'm not like your trainers, I will not take anything you don't want to give." Instead, Edward gently threaded his fingers through Jacob's short, dark hair, massaging his scalp and just relaxing against the headboard.

Jacob was further disturbed to find he wanted that touch back. Wanted anything he could have that meant being closer to this gorgeous man whose touch sent him into ecstasy. He sat up and angrily shook his head, forcefully dislodging both those thoughts and Edward's hands. Then turned to face him.

"What a fucking load of bullshit. You took my life from me - you fucking leech, my home and family. You took everything."

Edward just looked at him, his golden eyes infuriatingly understanding. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you Jacob, but you have to realize, It was not me who took those things from you." He brushed his thumb and fingers over Jacob's cheek and Jacob pulled away again.

The pain Jacob felt was brought on by leeches, and, even if Edward was nothing like the others he had experienced, he couldn't shake it from his thoughts that Edward was one of them. Killing humans for food, draining their life force - watching them slowly wither and die under his grasp. How could a bloodsucking monster ever be any different from any other bloodsucking monster?

Jacob watched as Edward's brow furrowed, then, pulling Jacob's gaze back to his own, gently with his hand on his chin again, "Jacob, me and my family, we don't drink from humans." He said simply dropping his hand, once he had Jacob's attention again, "We can't help what we are, our need for blood, but we can help what we take it from."

"So what, is that all I am to you? You're next meal? Some twisted delicacy that you like to play with before you eat?" Jacob spat.

"No." Edward said, "We don't feed on sentient creatures. We hunt; eat animals, just as you do." He picked up the plate with the sandwich and tossed it back down in front of Jacob.

Jacob looked at it, keeping his mind blank while his stomach growled.

"Go ahead Jacob, eat, this has been enough conversation for a moment." Edward continued, getting up from his place behind Jacob and moving to the side of the room to a large wardrobe.

Jacob didn't look up; a sandwich was as good a distraction as any. He took a bite. The bread was getting a little stale at this point, but whatever, at least it kept him from having to say anything, think anything. He ate in silence, purposely avoiding paying attention to whatever Edward was doing. Also, purposely avoiding his thoughts. He couldn't sort out a damn thing with Edward around.

When he finished the sandwich, chips and half the glass of water, he finally looked up. What he saw just irked him more. Edward was staring at him, his body only a few feet away.

Edward didn't waste a moment, tossing him a pile of clothes. "Here, these might be a little tight, but they should fit. I'm sure you'd like to get out of those." He said motioning to his current clothes which were slightly ripped up from his stopped change.

"Where should I change?" he questioned, deciding not to care about the answer, whatever it might be.

"Wherever you'd prefer, there is a bathroom around the corner there." Edward waved his hand.

Past the nightstand, was a door that Jacob had assumed was a closet, Edward must have opened it while he was eating because looking at it now he could tell it was obviously an elaborate bathroom. Though he could only see a small part of it from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, fine." he said, grabbing them and moving to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

The bathroom was just as elaborate as the bedroom; it was one of the largest bathrooms he'd ever seen. It had a huge bathtub, a large separate shower with dark stone colored tiles, and custom artistic double sinks. He tossed the clothes on the counter.

Finally somewhat alone, he let the thoughts flow once more as he stripped off Edward's ripped shirt. _Don't drink from sentient creatures, yeah, right._ He thought to himself, _Though, what was it one of the trainers had said? Something about 'those golden eyed fucks, not even able to eat a decent meal? Edwards eyes..._

He looked at the remaining clothes, nice silk boxers and a pair of simple black slacks. Stripping off the old pants he continued to think, _God, why does he have to be able to read thoughts? And it must not be only direct thoughts, my needs and desires? Fuck._

He started dressing in the last of the clothes, glad to get out of the baggy harem-style pants he had been wearing. _He's been so fucking... kind. It doesn't make any sense. He should have beaten me to a bloody pulp several times by now._

He looked at himself in the mirror confident of his physique and abilities, _It doesn't matter anyway, first chance I get, I'm fucking out of here. And I don't care if your listening leech, if you're true to your word, you won't punish me for this anyway, so why should I care._

He left the old clothes on the floor, not particularly caring what happened to them and moved to the door. Taking a deep breath he stepped back into the room.

Edward was sitting at his desk when Jacob returned, "Mmm, they fit well enough." Edward said, his eyes moving down Jacob's form. Jacob shifted, trying not to care what Edward thought of his appearance.

"Come on downstairs," Edward said, standing, "I'll introduce you to my parents and show you around."

Jacob didn't quite understand why he would be introduced to anyone, and was further confused to hear someone who he assumed was Edward's sire, being called a parent. Besides, he was nervous to meet any more vampires anyway, no matter their relation to Edward. But he followed Edward out the door, not seeing any other option.

As he walked out, he was astounded yet again by the magnificence of the home Edward lived in. The long hallway that Edward's room was off of had several other doors leading to other rooms and art lining the walls. And the stairway leading down had a beautifully carved wooden banister. Not only that, but this seemed to be only one wing of the home, there was another hallway leading off the stairs in the other direction and he could see another stairway across the foyer.

And the foyer... Marble floors, several stone statues, art pieces from places around the world Jacob could only begin to guess at. It was like nothing Jacob had ever seen.

They moved through the foyer to something that looked like a sitting room. It was equally well furnished, three couches, a large single chair, and several tables, lamps, and tapestries. All of which looked expensive. There were two people sitting there, a well kept man who looked to be in his late thirties or early forties, and a beautiful woman of roughly the same age, who Jacob assumed were the vampire "parents" he was going to be introduced to.

Hearing Jacob's loud footsteps, they turned and stood, "Ah, he's awake," The male vampire said, coming over and looking him up and down. He put his hand out, in a handshake motion.

Jacob took it, tentatively, unfamiliar with any vampire having shook his hand previously, "I'm Carlisle." He said with a smile, "This is my wife Esme."

"Pleasure to meet you Jacob," the female vampire said, also putting out her hand.

He shook it as well, at loss for what to respond.

Carlisle waited for just a moment for a response, but Jacob, still not sure what to say, remained silent. After a moment, Carlisle continued, "We are headed in to town Edward. Alice and Jasper have already left if your plan was to introduce Jacob to them as well."

"I heard them getting ready some time ago," Edward replied, "Besides meeting the two of you I just planned to show Jacob around."

Carlisle turned back to Jacob, "Well, enjoy the tour Jacob; we'll see you both some time later."

They both moved past Edward and Jacob and left.

"This is the sitting room," Edward said simply, "We gather here to speak as a family from time to time."

Continuing through the house, Edward showed him through several rooms, the library, a large formal dinning room, and then through a long hallway to a kitchen. All the rooms had the same expensive look to them.

"This is the kitchen," Edward said, motioning around as they got there. "There is currently food in here. But if you run out of anything, or would like anything we don't have, just let me know."

Jacob didn't say anything, and Edward began to move onward to the next room. But he stopped as a tone sounded from an intercom on the wall.

Edward moved to the intercom quickly, pressing the button, "Cullen Residence." He said his tone clipped and a bit edgy.

"I'm looking for Edward," A male voice said over the intercom, "I request an audience."

"Who request's Edward's presence?" Edward said back, speaking of himself in the third person.

"Stefan, of the Romanian Coven." Was the reply.

There was a long pause, Edward's finger over the button, his teeth grinding together, before he replied, "I've buzzed you through, and I'll receive you myself,"

There was no reply on the other end.

Edward turned to Jacob, his expression hard, "Go to the sitting room, kneel there - eyes to the ground. When we arrive, do not move or speak without my direct command. Go."

And with that, Edward was gone, faster than the eye could follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

DreamingPoet1988 sent me so many great ideas on this chapter that she practically wrote it with me, she has great ideas and many, many great plot plans. Her stories show off the full glory of her work, though. Everyone should check them out, they're amazing! She has much more happy yaoi.

: Yeah, everyone's going to hate Stefan. And Edward will get around to expalining himself eventually. When he get's a moment

Anonymous Reader: Lol, yeah, he still won't know when to stop for a little bit yet ;-). And you feel like this Stefan character is no good because you have very sharp instincts.

Raven's twimom: Your wish, is my command. Explaination coming right up.

Ravenanalia: Yeah, gotta love the smut.

lametortoise: One more chapter my friend, couldn't quite fit in the ton's of hot sexy fluff _and _plot. But I'll catch your request next chapter.

Robpfan: Jacob is all sorts of into it, or it wouldn't be any fun to write ;-) Just give them a few chapters to settle down and you'll be happy with their romantic trists.

..LoVe, iFanboy, tinker03: Thanks for the reviews!

**Ch 7**

Edward had sat in the large leather desk chair while Jacob was in the bathroom, and listened to his thoughts with interest. He wasn't doing so to pry. Thoughts were like loud speech to him, he would have had to actively try to tune it out if he didn't want to listen.

Hearing Jacob's thoughts, he wasn't surprised with them. He had expected the distrust and thoughts of escape. He was very familiar with the feelings of a slave in such a situation.

Edward had continued sitting at the desk, listening, until Jacob returned. He walked out, a haughty and self-sure expression on his face. Edward's clothes fit but his earlier assumption had been correct, they were a little tight. It was a good look for Jacob though, the material of the shirt stretched across his strong chest. "Mmm, they fit well enough." Edward said, looking Jacob up and down, enjoying the view.

Edward had been considering what to do with Jacob while he'd been in the bathroom. Not coming up with anything particularly useful, he figured a tour would ease a bit of tension. "Come on downstairs," he said, standing, "I'll introduce you to my parents and show you around."

Edward led the way out the door, deciding Jacob may be more comfortable without his eyes on him. He walked out, looking back and enjoying the look of awe he saw on Jacob's face. He had to admit, his home was impressive, even by his jaded standards. He led him through the hall, down the stairs, and to the sitting room, where his parents sat - likely talking about the upcoming move.

Hearing them come in, they turned and stood, "Ah, he's awake," Carlisle said, coming over checking Jacob with his trained medical eye before put his hand out for a handshake.  
Jacob took it, silently.

"I'm Carlisle." His father said with a smile, "This is my wife Esme."

"Pleasure to meet you Jacob," Esme said, also putting her hand out for a handshake.  
He shook it as well, still silent.

Carlisle waited for a response, but when Jacob didn't offer one, he continued before the silence could become awkward. "Esme and I are headed into town Edward. Alice and Jasper have already left if your plan was to introduce Jacob to them as well."

"I heard them getting ready some time ago," Edward replied, "Besides meeting the two of you I just planned to show Jacob around."

Carlisle turned back to Jacob, "Well, enjoy the tour Jacob; we'll see you both sometime later."  
They both moved past the two of them, Carlisle gave Edward a pat on the shoulder as he left.

When they had both gone, Edward started the 'tour' part of his plans, deciding he'd explain each room as they went through, "This is the sitting room," Edward said simply, "We gather here to speak as a family from time to time."

He continued through the house, showing Jacob several of the rooms, the library, the dining room, and then headed to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen," Edward said, motioning around as they got there. "There is food in here currently. But if you run out of anything, or would like anything we don't have, just let me know."

Jacob remained silent and wasn't thinking much of anything, Edward figured he was collecting himself again and began to move onward to the next room. But he stopped as the gate intercom tone sounded from the wall.

Edward moved to the intercom quickly, _who is that? Emmett and Rosalie forget their gate remote? _He pressed the button, not sure who it was he responded only, "Cullen Residence."  
"I'm looking for Edward," A male voice Edward couldn't quite place, said over the intercom, "I request an audience."

An audience? Formal audience requests were rare, and almost never turned down. _What the hell does someone want to see me for?_ Unless word is out about either the auction or our territory dispute. Either way it's not a good sign.

"Who requests Edward's presence?" Edward said back, speaking of himself in the third person.

"Stefan, of the Romanian Coven." _God damn it_.

Edward paused for a long moment with his finger over the button, trying to think of any reason not to meet with his fellow vampire. Nothing, nothing would be appropriate, he ground his teeth together replying, "I've buzzed you through, and I'll receive you myself,"

There was no reply on the other end as Edward turned to Jacob; this was going to be a problem. His expression was hard as he spoke, "Go to the sitting room, and kneel there - eyes to the ground. When we arrive, do not move or speak without my direct command. Go."

Edward ran through the house, out to the foyer to receive Stefan. They were already on shaky political ground; they didn't need this interruption in their plans. But there was no helping it, no way to politely refuse a formal audience.

Getting to the door, he straightened his outfit and hair briefly, and then stepped outside.

The car was pulling up around the side, a custom Rolls Royce driven by one of the last men Edward wanted to see right now, or ever for that matter.

Stefan stepped out of the car, his dark red eyes boring though the short distance to Edward, "Ah, Edward, it's been a long time."

"Stefan that it has." He replied, coming forward to shake his hand in greeting. "Come, let us go inside."

Edward led him through the foyer, making 'pleasant' conversation about how each estate was doing, how times had changed in the last decade, and the decor they'd chosen for the foyer, nothing worth paying much attention to. Edward tried to read what the vampire had come here for, but his mind was carefully blank, one of the learned skills that Edward truly did not enjoy in another vampire.

They took about 15 minutes to reach the sitting room. Edward was making conversation and trying to keep them out of the room as best he could. But it was the formal meeting place of his coven, and Stefan had been here before. They ended up there after a time and as they sat down there, the conversation took a turn for the less cordial.

"So, this is the prize trophy you picked up from the auction hmm? Quite an attractive piece if I do say so." Stefan smiled wryly, looking at Jacob.

"I enjoy him." Edward said simply, not looking in Jacob's direction, but hearing the thoughts of anger and betrayal flowing from Jacob.

"You outbid a good many people to get him. The rumors of it have already traveled to our coven, and the days have been few since the auction." He smiled, not bothering to hide his fangs as he leaned forward and continued, "Word has it that you buy him to strengthen your image in the sight of the court, an image that has faltered a great deal with your territories under threat."

He leaned back, a smug grin on his face.

"It is not 'territories', my friend, but one territory, and it won't be a problem much longer." Edward said, trying to concentrate on the conversation as Jacob raged in his own mind _I knew there was something, I am nothing to this leech but a 'trophy'_. Edward let his fingers drift down to Jacob's shoulder, trying to calm the angry thoughts.

"Is that so?" Stefan asked, his own thoughts carefully blank to Edward's mind.

"It is." He replied, letting the conversation die, and the ensuing silence stretch on.

After a few moments passed in silence, Stefan looked for some other distraction to keep his mind from wandering, he stood, walking around the room looking at art pieces, noting their quality to himself, then walked to where Jacob knelt, "He's quite something."

Stefan knelt down to have a closer look at Jacob, his fingers exploring his cheek, chin, and then roamed lower - down his body.

Edward grimaced, and would have stopped the movement with some well-placed words, but it was too late. He both felt the thoughts, saw the action, and heard Jacob react, "No, don't touch me you fucking leech!" Jacob yelled, rising from his knees and backing away from Stefan quickly.

Stefan growled in the back of his throat, backhanding Jacob before he could move too far away and sending him to the floor with a loud 'thud'. He then turned to Edward, "You bring an untamed beast in front of company? If I were not such a good friend, dear Edward, I would challenge you for the rights to him without thought. And train him the way a beast should be trained. Get control of your mutt, before I do it for you."

In his anger, Stefan's thoughts were not as controlled, and the brief flash of thought that passed through his mind angered Edward almost as much as his actions. He had come to 'sell' his coven's loyalty, and would sell it to their rivals if the Cullen's were not interested. Apparently the covens were already losing faith in the Cullen's ability to defend what was theirs.

Edward had to carefully reign in his anger to keep his cool, now was no time to react emotionally to the situation - the Romanian coven's loyalty could shift the tide of the coming battles one way or the other. He would have to act immediately, and, unfortunately, with actions he was not fond of having to take.

Edward stalked over to Jacob, his fanged visage plastered with a terrifying grimace, for Stefan's benefit, not Jacob's. He ripped Jacob up from the floor and flung him across the room, as far as he could get him away from Stefan, being careful to toss the werewolf so he would land without injury. Jacob still landed with a hard thud; the pained expression crossed his face only briefly while Edward addressed him with a hard tone. "Go to my quarters, I will deal with you once my guest leaves."

Jacob's thoughts were a mess of confusion, hurt, and anger, but thankfully - he did as he was told. Leaving quickly, putting as much distance in-between himself and the vampires as possible.  
Edward turned back to Stefan, carefully hiding his anger and irritation at having to treat Jacob that way, "My apologies, as you've said, it's been only a very brief time since the auction, I've yet had the time to train him properly."

Edward continued lightly, hoping to take some of the tension off the situation, "But please, Stefan, you can't have come just to see my new piece of property, let us continue our conversation."

Stefan straightened, calming himself and pulling back to the refined look he had so carefully cultivated. He moved over to the mantle, studying it as he had the other art then continued.  
"Actually, you're quite right. Your family's, situation has come to the attention of the Romanian coven, and we'd like to offer our assistance. We really do prefer territories to remain in the hands of those who have won them."

So that was it, an offer of alliance to strengthen our territories, for a future offer of alliance with them to regain some of the many territories they had lost to the Volturi. A reasonable proposal, but not one Edward could make on his own.

His words were careful as he continued, "I believe that proposal would be quite amicable, but it is not a decision for one member of the coven to make, I would speak with my family before making such a pact with you."

"Of course, I understand." He sighed, looking back at Edward, "I should let you take care of that mutt, and let my coven know you've decided to consider the offer. But please, let us know within the week. We would make preparations if you are interested."

_You would make other alliances if we are not._ Edward thought with disdain, but hid it well and smiled. "I appreciate your understanding; allow me to show you out, I'll be sure to contact you myself with the arrangements."

They walked to the door, once more acting as if old friends. Edward was glad it had been a quick visit, where the Romanian coven went, so did trouble. Waiting until Stefan was well out of the drive and on his way, Edward returned inside.

He headed up the stairs, taking his time and wondering what to do with Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks again everyone for the great reviews. Tried to work several of them in. Including the longer chapter. Might not do it every time, takes a good deal longer to make a solid, longer chapter.

Longtimeficfan: They have their own sets of rules, but still live in the shadows.

**Ch 8**

Jacob had gone up the stairs, hurt, angry, and confused. He'd been waiting for Edward to become angry with him and begin his torture all day, but a part of him had desperately wanted to believe he really was different.

Jacob worked to decide whether to try to avoid further punishment by being contrite and kneeling as he had been trained, or do what he always did - fight for his pride and be a pain in the ass for as long as he could get away with.

He decided on the later.

He flopped down on the sofa, readying himself for a confrontation when the vampire walked in.  
He didn't have to wait long, he didn't hear Edward's footsteps up the stairs, but he did hear the car driving away, and a short time afterwards, the door to the room opening.

Jacob didn't bother turning around. Fuck Edward, he could come to him if he wanted to beat him senseless.

Edward sat on the bed heavily, not saying anything for several moments and just staring at the floor, but then, with an annoyed tone, said quietly, without moving, "For the last time, I'm not going to beat you Jacob."

Jacob turned and looked at him incredulously, "I'm your fucking 'trophy', your 'poorly trained' trophy, why don't you come and train me _Master."_ He said sarcastically, trying to pry some emotion from the stoic vampire.

Edward looked back at him, his gaze blank, he ignored Jacob's question as he continued, "What the hell is the matter with you? I tell you not to make a single movement without my command and you go and insult a guest to my home."

Jacob scowled, "Fuck you, it's not like you would have let him fucking touch you if you were me."

"You know nothing of what I would have done," Edward growled back, "And you know nothing of the insane politics you are interfering with. Grudges and deals so complex and convoluted you couldn't understand if I had weeks to explain them to you, much less a few moments. You cause great trouble for me and my family."

Jacob laughed derisively, "I don't give a fuck about you or your family."

Edward stood and Jacob had to concentrate to keep from tensing as he came around and sat across from him in the other sofa. He made eye contact, holding Jacob's gaze with only the force of his own.

"You don't have to care about me or my family, but you should at least have concern for yourself. Your trainers left you intact only so someone like Stefan could take his pleasure in breaking you. He has every right to challenge me for you if he feels he would treat you more deserving of your station." Edward's gaze didn't leave Jacob's face as he continued, "I know you want to leave, but there are vampires out there who have powers and lives dedicated to hunting down shape shifters, especially those who have escaped vampire hands. If they found you before I did, there is little I could do. You are much better off with me than anywhere else."

Jacob let his own gaze bore into Edwards, putting emphasis on every syllable. "Fuck you, you don't know what it's like to be a slave, to have everything you love ripped away from you. To be tortured, beaten, and treated like shit. You have no idea what it is like to be property - touched and handled - without any regard for your feelings or desires."

Edward paused, his heated gaze locked with Jacobs for several moments. Then his gaze turned icy as he replied, his tone even, "You're wrong dear Jacob, I know far more than you believe."

Jacob snarled angrily, standing, his arms waving in frustration - barely keeping himself under control, "Enough of your fucking cryptic answers. What the hell does that mean? I can't trust you, do everything you say, when you won't tell me a god-damned thing."

Edward shook his head, standing as well. Jacob watched as he paced the room. For the first time since Jacob had met him, he seemed to be loosing his calm, controlled behavior. Jacob smiled, pleased with himself, as Edward snarled back at him, "You tread waters that are too deep for you. You really want to know? You want to understand me? You can not come back from that knowledge, as you left."

"That's why I fucking asked." Jacob growled, his stance and manner every bit the alpha wolf he was, his body separated from Edward's only by the coffee table in between them.

Edward grabbed the table in one hand, looking as if he'd leave dents where his fingers touched the wrought metal. Without so much as a heavy breath, he flung it to the side, coming forward and grabbing Jacob by the throat. Jacob's hands went to his neck and he struggled, Edward's grip was strong, not choking - but Jacob couldn't dislodge him. He stopped after a moment, just scowling and staring as Edward spoke, "Fine Jacob, I'll explain it, in great fucking detail. But you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone, and I swear I'll cut your tongue out myself."

Edward lifted him slightly by his throat and flung him onto the sofa, a hard look ingrained on his features. Jacob rubbed his neck, a fierce grimace on his face while Edward moved forward to sit down next to him. Jacob moved to turn his head in Edward's direction but Edward grabbed Jacob's chin, holding his head facing forward as he whispered in his ear, "I was a slave once."

Despite Edward's vampire strength, Jacob ripped his head away, staring at him before yelling,  
"That's bullshit, ridiculous, fucking, leech bullshit."

Edward just gave a wry fanged grin, "Not at all, Jacob, it's very true. Carlisle bought me about a hundred years ago. I still have the mark," He said, lifting his shirt and pulling down the hem of his pants until his low hip was showing, "It's likely the same as yours. They reveled in cutting me open, sticking metal shards in my skin, and irritating it so my body wouldn't heal it for weeks."

Jacob looked at it, the fight slowly draining from his expression as he stared. He was expecting this as some ploy to gain his trust - but he remembered that mark. Gaining it had been a process too long and too painful for someone to go through for just a ploy. The metal and chemicals they had set in his skin had kept it from healing as it typically would, instead healing over the metal and still active acid. He'd been bound so he could not rip off his own skin to get rid of it. The torture had lasted weeks, until the pain finally dulled leaving him with a mark that was red and scarred. And the mark Edward had was nearly identical to his own. He just continued to stare, almost wanting to touch it, feel the connection they both had through pain.

"Go ahead," Edward encouraged, apparently reading his thoughts.

Jacob hesitated, but his interest got the better of him. He deliberately moved his hand forward, resting his warm fingertips on Edward's raised skin, taking a deep breath. _He has been a slave, he fucking knows._ Jacob's thoughts were distracted, but he still marveled to himself at how good it felt to touch the chill of Edward's body.

Edward smiled and remained still letting Jacob's fingers explore the mark.

"Carlisle was lonely, and he had gone to the auction to find a companion. I was the only defiant human in the crowd - and he bought me for much the same reason I bought you, to keep me from becoming tortured and broken beneath the hand of another vampire. I was almost 17 at the time; I had been taken from a boy's home by a vampire trainer that liked my look. I stayed with Carlisle the first few months as a human, but when influenza hit, Carlisle did everything within his power to save me. When his medical skills weren't enough, he decided to change me, knowing I was close to death. After 20 years together, Carlisle did me a favor by not telling the others that he brought into the coven about my past. Instead making up the story about my mother asking him to do everything in his power to save me - he thought Esme would like it. Anyway, Alice is the only one who knows, she had visions of us talking about it once."

"Be careful about what you say, Jacob. Human slaves are not allowed to be changed without direct Volturi permission. They'd love to have a reason to demand I join them. They'd demand me as a "gift", I'm still technically a slave by our laws. And you would fall to whoever was interested in you."

Jacob had left his hand on Edward's hip while he listened, not really aware it was there. But when Edward finished talking, he noticed he was still touching him, and pulled his hand away quickly.

"Touch me all you like Jacob, I enjoy it." Edward said simply, taking Jacob's hand in his own and guiding it back to his hip and stomach where it had previously rested.

Jacob felt strange about the renewed touch, and would have removed his hand again, but Edward left his hand on top of Jacob's, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "I've experienced most of the situations you are currently experiencing, and I've experienced many more. Enough to know what is dangerous in this world of vampires you've entered against your will. Enough to protect both of us, but I must have your cooperation."

Jacob couldn't concentrate on the words enough to make a reply as Edward took his other arm and drew it forward as well, using his own hands to move Jacob's hot palms across Edward's hips to his stomach, then under his shirt to feel his strong, marble chest.

Edward held both Jacob's hands to his chest with one of his, and then wrapped the other arm around his body, maneuvering Jacob until he was turned toward Edward, one leg resting under himself while the other was still planted on the ground. Jacob didn't bother resisting; he didn't want to stop touching Edward, the vampire's cold felt nice under his warm fingers.

Edward spoke, his velvet voice drifting over Jacob like cool fabric, "Stay how I've put you." He then moved his arms to take off his own shirt, his chest muscles bulging against Jacob's hands as he did so. Jacob took a sharp breath in, feeling those muscles flex was wonderful, and made his heart rate pick up a few notches.

Edward lay on his back on the couch and pulled Jacob forward so that he was lying against his solid, naked chest, his hands still resting on Edward's pectoral muscles. He then moved his hands to Jacob's waist band, sliding his fingers underneath Jacob's shirt and peeling it off, tossing it to the side. Jacob hissed as his warm body touched against the cool ocean that was Edward's chest, it stirred a deep animal fire of his wolf to be close to him, and it was so hard to keep any kind of resolve. "I don't want to cooperate," Jacob said abruptly, finding it hard to make an argument while he was pressed against his master's body, "I want to fight, it's who I am, strong, independent. Hell, it's why you bought me, my 'determined streak'."

Edward moved Jacob's hands around his own waist, and then felt along Jacob's back, his rough movements beginning a slow deep massage. "Then fight, but use your will, your powerful resolve, and your strength of character with me, not against me. Use it to follow my commands, to work with me, and to avenge your pack and family with me." He paused, letting the last part of his comment cause a look of confusion on Jacob's face before he continued, "My coven's going to Washington, the area you are from. We have territory there that is being threatened by the same Vampires that destroyed your home and people. I'm bringing you with us."

_Home_. Jacob thought with no small amount of confusion. _And revenge._ Jacob dug his fingernails into Edward's back, trying to keep the anger at his memories of Washington from causing him to shift. "If we are going to Washington, let me go when we get there." Jacob said, "Let me find the vermin that did this to me and my family and destroy them."

Edward inhaled sharply at the feeling of Jacob's nails in his back, but continued his own caress, his hands moving lower as he massaged, "You know I can not set you free, Jacob. But that doesn't matter right now; you have a far better chance of revenge with me and my family than you would without us."

Jacob growled. Edward's touch and the thought of vengeance were both igniting a lust in him he hadn't felt since his capture. He looked at his new master with determination, "I don't understand why you ask for co-operation from me, you have the ability to force it from me if if you want to." He looked at Edward for some confirmation of his intent to force him. When he gave none, he continued, "But if you want it from me willingly, I have conditions. "

Edward's gaze was neutral, "Yes?"

Jacob hadn't expected it to be that easy. And he faltered, he hadn't really thought of what he wanted to say. He scrambled for something that would put all the thoughts he had into a single phrase, "If you want my co-operation, then I want respect. I'm a werewolf - a shifter. I'm strong, capable - not some toy for you to use for your amusement." Though as he said it, he questioned himself - he might not mind being a toy for Edward's amusement. He shook the thought from his mind and continued. "And if I'm going to follow you into battle - because that is the only way I can enter it - then you _take _the title of Alpha, and all the responsibilities that go with it, to honor your pack, to lead with forethought and intelligence, and to understand."

Edward shifted to the side of the long sofa, then with expert and quick precision rolled, flipping their positions so he was suddenly on top of Jacob, his hands pulled from the back of Jacob's hips to instead press against his shoulders, holding him to the sofa, "Oh, I understand you Jacob, I understand you very well." He said, running one hand down his chest to the fly on Jacob's slacks, while holding him still with the other.

He unbuttoned the tight pants, enjoying the hiss of anticipation that echoed through the room from Jacob's wet lips as he did.

Jacob grabbed his hand growling, "Part of respecting me is respecting my wants, my needs."

"I do," Edward smiled. "That's what we're doing, respecting your needs." Edward said, motioning at Jacobs now engorged member.

"That's not what I mean." Jacob cursed quietly. _I may want you, may want you to take me, let go of being alpha for a while and enjoy your cool embrace, but I have my pride. My anger._

Edward studied him, curiously, "You know I can read your thoughts, yet you don't bother cutting them off. You must want me to hear them."

Edward gently removed his wrist from Jacob's grasp and placed his hand on Jacob's stomach, rubbing circles across the taut skin there.

Jacob just looked away, unsure himself about why he didn't cut off his thoughts.

Edward took Jacob's chin in hand, turning his head back toward him again. "Look at me Jacob."

Jacob felt his entire world narrow to the feeling of that command and the look in Edward's eyes. He wanted more, more of the strong tone, more of the security in it. More of the simplicity of another man's strong hands holding him.

But from a vampire? A leech? Another man - that he was used to. He and his pack had always been comfortable with their sexuality, with touching each other, and comforting one another in times of need. But none of his pack mates had been as strong as he was, none had touched him, spoke to him like this.

Jacob's gaze was held with the force of Edward's. And after a moment Edward let go of his chin, sliding his chill hand up to Jacob's shoulder - mirroring the other hand that still held him down to the sofa. Edward's fingers then slid down his arms, grabbing Jacob's wrists and pulling them over his head, holding him - stretched out on the couch - Edward above him. He then moved down, bringing his lips to Jacob's ear, and whispered, "What you need and want, I am more than happy to give Jacob."

Jacob felt the wet caress of Edward nibbling on his ear, then kissing slowly down his neck to his collarbone. After a moment of tender kisses, he felt a sudden sharp bite, and Jacob hissed. It took him a moment to realize he didn't feel the tipped imprint of fangs or trickle of blood he'd expected. The vampire didn't prick his skin. Jacob was excitedly tense with Edward's teeth at his neck, but after a long moment Edward looked up at him, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Jacob just sucked a breath in through his teeth in response, _fuck yes, _he thought to himself. Thrusting his hips and squirming in Edward's sure grasp.

Jacob felt Edward grab both of his wrists with one hand, and watched as he sat up, still holding him easily, and he continued to squirm, trying to lift his head to reach Edward's body, and return the intoxicating favor of a sharp bite. He wasn't expecting the abrupt clasp of his hair that immobilized his gaze in Edward's direction once again.

"Say it out loud. Tell me how much you enjoy my touch."

Jacob's breath caught in his throat, his pride and excitement battling with one another for control. He renewed his efforts to gain freedom, he would turn the tables on this vampire, make him moan in pleasure instead - make him answer his telling questions.

Edward moved back down over Jacob, still holding his hair, but using the same arm to hold his shoulder as well, pinning him and stopping his futile struggles.

"Say it." Edward commanded.

The moments passed between the two of them, their breath the only sound in the large room and their gaze locked on each other in a tight battle of wills. Jacob's mind careened though thoughts, disorganized and haphazard, but his body was sure of it's feelings. His shaft was rock hard underneath Edwards icy body.

"God damn you, God fucking damn you and your touch. I want it, it feeds the animal in me. It feels amazing." Jacob growled, making another attempt to rip himself free.

Edward smiled, "Good, Jacob, because I Do. Love. Touching you." He said, his hand drifting lower down Jacob's body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

I own nothing from Twilight, no copyright infringement is intended.

DreamingPoet1988 is practically writing this story with me at this point. Tons of the ideas are hers, and they are amazing ideas. If you like my story, you'll love her stories too. You should check them out ;-)

To all: Yes, more lemony goodness, Had to have at least some from Edward's point of view.

Robpfan: Yeah, Edward wouldn't do that to him. And the raging hormones will never subside! Never! (What fun would that be?)

**Ch 9**

The stubborn mutt. He could think anything in Edward's direction, but had trouble saying it out loud? Ridiculous. Edward smiled to himself; Jacob would not have the option of lying to himself any longer.

He stroked down Jacob's strong, muscled abs with his free hand, still holding Jacob's wrists with the other. He enjoyed the soft 'mmph' and excited moans that Jacob returned, pushing his stomach harder against Edward's hand. He pushed him back down to the couch, then continued his exploration, running his hand down his stomach, over his right hip, then further down to his upper thigh, teasing Jacob with the closeness of his hand to his groin.

"Fuck, just touch me." Jacob groaned in the back of his throat, thrashing against Edward's hold.

Edward held his thigh down with his hand, keeping his thrashing from doing any real good for Jacob. "So now you can speak hmm? Now it's so easy for you to tell me what it is you want?" Edward teased, starting to massage his hip and pubic muscles.

Jacob thrashed harder, but he was not difficult to hold - and Edward just watched him, listening to his thoughts. Jacob wanted his touch, but from Edward's point of view, it wasn't for the right reasons. It was for lust, animal instincts - not pleasure. And Jacob still didn't trust, or at the moment, care about Edward's intentions. It was almost as if Jacob wanted to be taken - just to know that Edward was like every other vampire, so he could get on with hating him.

"Touch me." Jacob tried again, trying ineffectively to squirm into Edward's hand.

Edward continued to hold him down, "I am touching you Jacob. And you've already told me you're enjoying it, so relax, enjoy it."

He massaged the shifter's hips, one after the other, smiling again as another soft moan escaped his lips. Edward had meant it when he told Jacob he loved touching him. His body was art, sculpted as if from the mountains of the gods themselves. His broad shoulders and lean muscles bulged with each movement, his olive skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat at his struggles.

"You know what I mean," Jacob said, thinking to himself - _And God Damn it, I'm not going to say it out loud._ "Touch me." Edward was in the middle of moving his hand to the right hip from the left to massage it as Jacob's spoke. Jacob took the opportunity to swing his hips underneath Edward and turn, forcing Edward's open hand to cup Jacob's groin. With a grin up at Edward, Jacob growled in obvious satisfaction.

Edward made sure his satisfaction was short lived. He clinically detached hand, staring at Jacob blankly. Jacob's actions and the lack of a second available hand to touch and hold him with were both frustrating. Though really, there was no reason to remain frustrated. Small issues had simple solutions.

In the blink of an eye, Edward used his vampire speed to make the short trip to the closet, grab a length of rope from it, return, and bind Jacob's hands in the position Edward had been holding them in. He secured them with complicated rope work that would take several minutes for anyone else. Then he returned to his previous position on top of Jacob - his hands now free to roam his body - all before Jacob even had the chance to realize he was gone.

Edward thought about how it must look for Jacob, all he would have noticed was a blurry form and the lack of Edward's hand on his wrists.

"What the fuck?" Jacob said in confusion, pulling at his arms, "What's going on?"

Edward just waited, letting Jacob figure it out himself while he sat heavily on his hips keeping him down and enjoying tracing his fingers over his abdominal muscles.

After a moment, as suddenly as he'd been tied, recognition flashed to his face, "Oh God, fuck."

Edward couldn't feel Jacob's emotions, but his thoughts were panicked, remembering what had happened to him the last time he'd been tied up. His struggles turned from excited wrestling to a real attempt to escape. However, Edward's knots were far too well done for that, and his new position didn't allow Jacob any give.

Jacob wrenched his arms back and forth, trying every angle in his attempts to escape. And while Edward didn't enjoy seeing Jacob thrashing in terror, he knew the panic would pass, just like his own had. It would just take some time and understanding. He moved one hand back to his wrists, holding him still again so he wouldn't rub them raw with the effort, and used his other hand to caress Jacob's stomach and chest, attempting to sooth the fear in his expression with his soft touch.

"Let me go, fucking let me go. I won't let you take me like this," He yelled, continuing to thrash.

Edward stroked his face tenderly, and then replied with a soft tone, "Shh, Jacob, it's alright. I'm not going to take anything you don't freely give, remember?"

Jacob's thoughts circled around disbelief and denial of Edward's words, and he just scowled at him, trying to jerk his hands free once more.

Edward took it in stride, letting go with the understanding he may later need to take care of some rope burns. Instead he used his hand to stroke Jacob's face, "You're alright; I'm not going to harm you. I'm not going to take anything from you."

Jacob's scowl just deepened, and he flung his face from side to side to dislodge Edward's fingers. However, his fearful thoughts were beginning to mix with angry ones - something Edward considered to be a good sign for Jacob, "Then why the fuck have you tied me up, just for the look of it?"

Edward smiled, "Though that is an added benefit, my intent was only to free the hand I was holding you with. So I could do things like this." He said, raking both of his sets of fingernails down Jacob's chest and stomach, eliciting a groan from Jacob that was only slightly dampened by his fear.

"You could have just let my arms go." Jacob snarled. He stopped struggling, though Edward wasn't sure if it was from the explanation or lack of effectiveness of his movements.

_Sure, but then I wouldn't have the opportunity to scratch my fingernails down the entire length of your gorgeous body._ Edward thought to himself.

"Ah, but you enjoy the struggle Jacob, your thoughts betray that much. You want to be under the safety of my control, to be able to let go. To know there is no escape from the exploration of my touch." He said, giving him an example of that exploration as he spoke, firm hands running down his neck, to his sides.

Jacob looked away, attempting - but failing - to keep his thoughts under control,

_How could he know -_

_I can't want-_

_Not from him._

Edward listened, unmoving, as his thoughts ran in circles, each a broken off confirmation, until he finally let go of his attempts to stop them.

_So what if I do?_

Edward nodded, leaving the warm smile off his face to leave no room for misinterpretation. "As I've said, what you need and want, I am more than happy to give."

He grabbed Jacob's chin firmly, enjoying the confirmation of his sharp intake of breath. Then leaned down and ran his tongue up his neck nibbling the skin there carefully, keeping his fangs from the warm feel of the pulsing flesh.

Jacob started to squirm again but Edward just pushed a cool hand against his chest, holding him tightly to the furniture. "Enough Jacob, you know as well as I do that you're not going anywhere. There is no point in struggling to prove you have the capability. You've shown your willingness to fight, what you haven't shown is your capability to do as I say. Show me that side of yourself Jacob. Stay still."

Edward listened to the angry thoughts, _I don't want to fucking do what you say, in fact, I want to be free. Now._ But even in his own mind, the thoughts were half hearted at best.

"Let me go." Jacob finally said his tone even less convincing than his thoughts had been.

"You told me you'd co-operate, would you break your word so soon Jacob?" Edward replied, his mouth continuing its exploration down to his collar bone while Jacob continued occasional sporadic movements.

Jacob's thoughts were torn. Pride assaulted him from two different directions. Either do as Edward said and keep his word, or fight - and keep his anger for what the leeches had done to him. Edward just continued to nibble carefully at his body, listening, and let his hands slide to his sides and hips again, content to continue until Jacob stopped moving or said something he could reply to.

_Then again, it wasn't Edward who took me. And he is offering a chance of revenge._

With that thought, Jacob stopped suddenly, his body tense, but still.

Edward waited a moment to make sure he didn't change his mind, and then sat up.

"Good," Edward cooed, gazing at the perfect picture before him. Jacob kept his eyes averted, his breath hot, and his thoughts painstakingly blank. "Remain that way." Edward commanded.

Edward moved off him, pleased that Jacob remained motionless as he did. He then moved to the end of the long sofa, and sat by Jacob's feet. He leaned over him, and began tracing elegant patterns across his calves and thighs with his fingertips, following that movement with his lips.

Jacob groaned, but stayed where he was. _Fuck._

Edward traced his fingers up to the tops of his thighs, and then scratched down the insides of both legs, creating long red marks and causing another low moan from Jacob. But he stayed still.

"Good Jacob. Just like that." Edward said, slowly massaging the areas he had just scratched, working his way back up Jacob's legs, feeling the shifters muscles bunch under them.  
Jacob took a sharp inward breath as Edward continued to knead his muscles, getting closer to his groin with each movement. _What's going on?_

Edward continued upwards, bypassing his pubic area to instead massage the sides of his hips, then sat up again, resting a hand on Jacob's thigh while he stood and moved back to his earlier position, kneeling over Jacob's hips this time, instead of sitting on them heavily. He continued to massage up his body, following his hands with occasional light kisses as he did so. He massaged up his chest, neck, then shoulders and arms until he reached the ropes that bound Jacob's wrists.

Edward untied him, his strong muscled body leaning over Jacob's stationary form. He continued to remain still, even after being untied, but Edward drew his wrists and hands forward, holding them and massaging each in turn, placing delicate kisses on the slightly raw skin.

He then stood up once more, setting Jacob's hands down next to his sides as he did so.  
"Get up and lie on the bed."

Jacob's body stiffened at Edward's command, but he was keeping himself from thinking anything solid, and Edward couldn't follow the emotions that were causing his reactions. At any rate, Jacob hesitated only a moment before doing as he was told, moving to the bed and lying down onto it on his back.

"No, on your stomach Jacob." Edward commanded, moving to the bed as well, standing next to it until Jacob had a chance to do as he was told.

_So this is how he's going to claim me, on my stomach. Pretending I want it this way because I comply with his commands. Fine, so be it. I'd rather hate him._

Edward's brow furrowed at that. That was possibly the worst conclusion Jacob could have leapt to, besides possibly being raped _and_ beaten. Edward said nothing, deciding to take this to a higher level of trust building than he'd originally planned. He moved to the closet, gathering several more pieces of rope to again bind Jacob, this time to the bed.

_He won't even let me try to fight it._ Jacob thought to himself, the sound of it defeated.

Edward bound him gently, but securely, tying each hand and foot to the bed post. Jacob didn't resist, though he didn't make any movement to help either. Edward just remained quiet until after he finished, then moved to the side of the bed again.

"I want you to trust me Jacob." Edward said, running a his fingers up Jacob's side, then climbing onto the bed, kneeling over him and resting his hands on Jacob's back.

"Just do it already, get it over with," Jacob said, his thoughts flashing through cut off memories of pain, punishment, and rape.

"What is it you're expecting I plan to do with you hmm? Especially while you're still wearing your pants." Edward asked, his tone light, a small smile forming.

Jacob looked down, noticing his pants but apparently still not catching the implication. However, when Edward began massaging his lower back - understanding dawned on Jacob's face, and he flushed a hot shade of red.

Edward's smile broadened at that, and he chuckled lightly, still rubbing Jacob's back. "Relax Jacob. I've already told you I will not harm you. I won't do anything until you're ready. And really, you are in no way ready."

Jacob shivered at his words, he wanted to believe Edward, he almost needed to.

Edward continued to massage his back, shoulders and upper arms. He kept his touch light, noticing the several scars Jacob had from his training. They were more like slightly raised welts - much like the slave mark was. "Do these still cause you any pain or discomfort?" Edward asked, tracing one long line with his finger tip.

Jacob didn't reply right away, but Edward just continued to massage, waiting for an answer.  
"They haven't for a while" Jacob replied sullenly shifting and turning his head to the other side, avoiding Edward's gaze as best he could.

Well, that was good at least; he didn't need to avoid those areas then. Edward continued to massage. He took his time, kneading every muscle in silence. Up his back to his neck and arms then downward - moving off him and onto the bed to massage the backs of his thighs and calves. Jacob slowly relaxed, even moaning again as Edward dug his thumbs into Jacob's taught haunches and bottom.

When he finished every area of his body, Edward laid down on the left side of him, tracing his fingers over the raised marks on Jacob's back.

"Tell me how they did this." He commanded softly, both wanting to know, and remembering how freeing it was to finally let go of many of those memories himself.

Jacob swallowed uncomfortably, shifting again and stalling, tugging at his bonds experimentally. "I can't. Please." He begged quietly.

"Tell me, Jacob." Edward commanded again, his voice still soft, "Let me understand you."

Jacob shook slightly. It took several moments, but as Edward stopped and rested his hand on Jacob's shoulder blade strongly, Jacob replied quietly, "With a whip they dipped in acid."

The memories Edward watched from Jacob's thoughts were worse than he'd imagined. Jacob screaming and trashing - hanging from the ceiling by his up-stretched arms while a manically laughing vampire tore into him with an acid-dipped cat of nine tails. The visions were scattered, but from what Edward could tell, it wasn't a single incident, but several rounds of punishments. The acid would work just as it did in the slave marks, Jacob's body would heal over them, but the acid would remain active and the burning pain would last for weeks.

Edward nodded, even though Jacob wasn't really paying attention to his movements. Instead he was just trembling, with tears slowly starting to flow from his dark hazel eyes as his thoughts continued. Edward rubbed his back comfortingly, leaning forward to run gentle fingers through his hair.

The sobs started then, faintly at first, but building as Edward continued his gentle caresses. Slowly Edward stood and moved to the foot of the bed to untie Jacob, starting with his legs and gently rubbing his limbs as he did so. He then moved back to Jacobs left side, leaning across him to first untie this right arm, before turning to untie his left arm. Once that was done Edward laid back down onto the bed.

He pulled Jacob to him, holding him close and letting him shudder with the pain, letting him sob in his strong arms. "It's alright Jacob, shhh, it's alright," Edward soothed.

Jacob latched onto Edward, burying his face in his chest, and cried.

They stayed like that, Edward tenderly brushing one hand through Jacob's hair while the other one held him, wrapped around his back. After a while, Jacob's sobs slowed, and after a long while - they stopped, though Jacob didn't let go. His thoughts were still tortured with worries, wondering when or if Edward would beat him, wishing he had some solid situations he could count on, terrified that his sobbing would show Edward he was weak and would make him all the more vulnerable in the future. But he still held on, and as time passed and Edward continued stroking his hair, he eventually relaxed in Edward's arms his breathing becoming steadier and his thoughts slowing to a trickle of information and scattered pictures of one on the edge of dreaming. After another ten minutes or so, Jacob's breathing became rhythmic and fluid, a sound of sleep.

Edward moved carefully, pulling the blanket up over both of them, and just settled in, his arm still wrapped around Jacob, and a hand in his hair - happy to spend a night holding Jacob and watching him sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you everyone for the great reviews! My apologies for the late chapter, but I've been dealing with some family stuff, so as soon as it's over I'll get back to the more regular updates.

**As always, I don't own twilight or any of these characters.**

**Ch 10**

Jacob woke slowly, attempting to keep his breathing steady as he registered the feel of two cold arms wrapped around him. His master's arms, he realized. He forced his body to remain still. His instinct was to tense with fear, and it was a hard one to hold back. _It doesn't matter, does it; you know I'm awake, don't you?_

Jacob heard Edward chuckle softly. "I do, but I was content with letting you pretend. I could spend an eternity holding you."

"Have you been holding me all night? I thought vampires didn't sleep." He replied, still unmoving, but opening his eyes.

"Yes I have, and no, we don't sleep." Edward answered with an oddly cheerful smile on his face.

"Oh." Jacob responded, not knowing what else to say to the fact that Edward had been up all night, awake, holding him, and not entirely sure how he felt about it either.

A moment passed, the silence stretching on from his previous comment before Edward continued, "Well, now that you're up, how about a shower? Then we can head down stairs and get you some food."

Jacob just nodded, feeling somewhat lost with how odd everything had been up to this point. The day and a half he had spent with Edward thus far had felt like a week, and it had been the most confusing time he could ever remember having.

Edward removed his arm from Jacob's waist, and Jacob detangled his own arms from around Edward. His movements were much less graceful than Edward's and he felt somewhat self-conscious before he kicked himself mentally, wondering why he cared.

Edward lithely slid off one side of the bed, and Jacob climbed off the other - trying to place some distance between him and Edward and to get some breathing room for a minute.

The distance didn't really help, it just gave him the opportunity to watch Edward move across the room to the wardrobe, his bare back and shoulder muscles rippling as he pulled the doors of the wardrobe open and took out a set of clothes from it.

"Here, these should work; they're about your size. As far as towels, there are several in the basket on the right side of the bathroom and all the other essentials should be in the shower already." Edward told him, tossing the clothes to Jacob. "Meet me downstairs when you're done."

Jacob caught the clothes with even less grace than he had dismounted the bed. He had to stumble backwards so as not to drop the pile. After a moment though, he did manage to gather them all in one, semi-orderly stack. He pretended to continue to fiddle with them, as he watched Edward pull a shirt over his head out of the corner of his eye. The tight t-shirt did nothing to conceal the muscles of his chest and shoulders, and the pants he was still wearing from last night showed the defined curves of his thighs as he walked. Edward flashed him a knowing smile as he headed out the bedroom door and Jacob just cringed inwardly, wondering how much of his staring came through as thoughts.

Jacob waited till he was sure he was gone, stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door.  
He spent a moment looking around, still amazed at the size grandeur of this bathroom. After deciding the scenery was still real, he tossed the clothes on a bench by the shower, used the facilities, then turned on the water to the shower, letting it heat up as he stripped away his pants.  
Jacob sat on the same velvet covered bench he'd thrown his clothes on and buried his face in his hands, trying not to think or feel - his mind and emotions were exhausted.

His attempts at keeping his emotions at bay didn't work. Flashes of Edward's body against his own came up first, though he quickly pushed them away. As he did, other thoughts replaced them - memories of the past, his family, his pack. He wondered why someone he barely knew brought up thoughts of his family, but really - Edward was the first person to show him any kind of warmth in months, he supposed it wasn't too far of a stretch.

He knew if he kept thinking about home he would either cry or shift and neither was an option right now. They were dead- everyone he knew. He had seen the news reports that listed their names "missing and presumed dead." And the leeches had gloried in telling him the tales of ripping them apart limb from limb - just to see his reactions. But thinking about it wouldn't do him any good. All that was left now was revenge.

He stood up, climbed into the shower, and let all the thoughts drift away as the warm water pounded against his flesh, stinging into his muscles. He concentrated on the feel of it, the feel of soap in his hands, on his body, and in his hair - the smooth feel of his skin under his own hands. He avoided the thoughts he would have once had in a warm shower like this, the thoughts of another man touching him, and he avoided the actions he would have accompanied those thoughts with. He was far too aware the man he would imagine would be one who could hear the lewd thoughts.

Taking a shower felt incredible anyway. He spent as much time as he could there, letting the noise and the spray pound away his frustrations. Eventually though, the water began to chill and he decided perhaps forty five minutes was pushing it. Besides, he couldn't help feeling more and more claustrophobic in the shower the longer he stayed there; it felt too much like the cells and cages he'd been kept in.

In fact being indoors, at all felt uncomfortable. All he wanted to do was to be in the sun, have space and fresh air all around him. Anything but all these damned walls.

Jacob got out of the shower, toweled off quickly, and got dressed. He left the bathroom, not sure where he was going, but just hoping wherever it was, it would spacious and open. Even though it was an incredibly large bathroom, it still felt too small right now.

As Jacob left the room and hurried down the stairs, he wanted to push at the banisters and make more room around him. He wasn't sure why the being inside was bothering him now. Perhaps it was just the memories of being trapped. But at any rate, he rushed down the stairs. And at the last few he turned quickly - running smack into a wall.

Or at least, he'd thought it was a wall. Looking up - he saw the bright golden eyes of a pixie looking vampire, thin with short black hair. _Fuck._

Jacob stood completely still, stunned to have run into another vampire of this household and not at all sure what to do. After a moment, she settled the situation for both of them.

"Watch where you're going scruffy, we've got a million things to do and very little time to do them in," the black haired, vampire said, fluffing his ruffled hair before moving off at super human speed up the stairs.

After a moment of standing there awkwardly, Jacob moved forward again, this time more carefully. He thought Edward would likely meet him in the sitting room or kitchen, and he didn't care which as long as he could get out of the small space of the foyer and away from the possibility of meeting more of his kind. When he reached the sitting room however, the second hope was thwarted. There were two vampires seated there going through a stack of papers. He shied away from them, looking for Edward but when he tried to pass them - both looked up. The male ignored him after a brief glance, but, the blond female glared at him.

"I'm uh, looking for Master Edward." Jacob said after a moment.

"Then what are you doing in here? He's been waiting for you in the kitchen, for a while now." The blond responded with an annoyed tone. When Jacob just stared at her blankly, she shook her head, "Go."

He rushed off, not wanting to give the woman a chance to change her mind. When he reached the kitchen, he was breathless, confused, and agitated.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked, moving from the stove toward the hallway, when Jacob rushed into the kitchen.

_No_. Jacob thought, before he could stop himself.

"What's wrong?" Edward questioned, moving over to Jacob, and resting a hand on his shoulder.  
Jacob fidgeted nervously on the edge of panic, both from the other vampires nearby and from the claustrophobia that was still bothering him. "Can we just get out of here, Master?" Jacob said, trying his best to be respectful, anything to just be out of here.

Edward studied him, but after a moment nodded, "Yes, come on." he said, putting a gentle hand on Jacob's back. He led him through the kitchen, grabbed a plate from the counter that Jacob hadn't noticed before, and led him through a doorway that Jacob hadn't yet been through.

They walked through it, and Jacob was happy to find himself in a small sun room that led out onto a garden path. He was also glad that Edward continued to guide him forward, opening the door that led outside.

He didn't question it, didn't want to make it go away. He hadn't been outside in a place with living things for far too long, and he wasn't going to jeopardize the opportunity. Instead he just looked over his shoulder, wondering what was on the plate Edward had grabbed. His mouth salivated at the sight and smell that hit him as he turned his head. Bacon, eggs, and toast. Did vampires eat?

They walked through the garden, along a stone path that was lined with sets of flowers. The path led to ornate metal table and chairs set in the middle of the garden, and Edward moved forward till they reached it. Then set the plate down and motioned to the chair in front of the plate, "Sit, eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

Jacob just looked at the plate and seat dumbly for a moment, not expecting his master's comment that, 'we'll find you something to eat', would have meant Edward was going to cook him breakfast. He looked at him nervously, but sat, waiting for some trick or some catch to the offer.

None came, though he waited for several moments. He vaguely wondered if it was possibly poisoned, but then again, he didn't see any use to poisoning a slave that was just bought.  
The wonder left his mind however as the smell of the cooked food drifted in his direction, and he didn't waste any more time thinking, instead grabbing the fork that was set on the plate, and eating quickly, shoveling fork-fulls into his mouth.

"You know, you have plenty of time to eat, no need to choke yourself on it." Edward said simply, pulling out the chair across from Jacob and sitting down.

Jacob looked down awkwardly. Half the food was already gone, and he hadn't tasted it much of it. He chewed what was in his mouth and swallowed, and waited for a moment before taking another bite, well aware of Edward's eyes following him.

"I suppose it tastes alright if you're eating so quickly," Edward said, waving a hand, "I haven't had the need to cook for some time, but bacon and eggs seemed simple enough."

Jacob nodded, staring at his food to avoid looking at Edward and having to think of the implications of his kindness. "Yeah."

Edward didn't say anything, and Jacob didn't look up to see if he could read any emotions or thoughts from his face. He just continued to eat, finishing the rest of the meal more slowly.

When he finished, Edward finally spoke, "What was wrong a few minutes ago? You seemed rather spooked for someone who was supposed to be taking a relaxing shower."

Jacob looked to the side, down at the grass, _if I don't tell him; he'll just read my fucking thoughts anyway. I wonder how long I could keep from thinking._

"Jacob, enough of that, I can't keep you out of situations that make you uncomfortable if you won't tell me what they are." Edward said firmly.

Jacob just looked up at him with a glare, his face and thoughts blank.

"Fine," Edward said, standing, "Come on then, we're going back inside."

"No," Jacob responded with a growl, remaining in his seat, "You go back inside, I'm staying out here."

Edward huffed - his expression angry. He came over to Jacob's chair, pulled it out from under the table with Jacob still on it, and lifted Jacob into the air, tossing him over his shoulder.

Jacob pounded on his back, struggled, cursed, but nothing was helping. Edward seemed like an unstoppable force in his movement back to the house.

"No. Fuck. Let me go!" Jacob screamed.

"I need to talk with the coven, and you are going to come along, kneel at my feet. Be there in the small sitting room with a full coven of vampires surrounding you. Is that what you want Jacob?" Edward asked simply, holding Jacob tightly as he neared the door to the house.

"No! Please. No. Don't. Look, I'll talk okay? Just please..." Jacob said, choking somewhat on the last words, trying to keep from sobbing as well as panicking.

Edward pulled him back over his shoulder, setting him down on the steps to the sunroom, and then looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

Jacob looked up, wanting to keep quiet, but fearing Edward's proposed scenario more than his vulnerability, "I feel claustrophobic inside alright? And being so close to so many vampires freaks me out. Especially ones that aren't-" Jacob stopped, not wanting to say 'you' and reveal more than he was already being forced to, "Especially anyone I haven't met yet."

"Then you can meet them out here," Edward said simply, moving forward to step around Jacob, seemingly headed inside to get them.

"No. Fuck. Please." Jacob said desperately, grasping onto Edward's calf as he moved to his side. "This is fucking hard for me alright? I don't tell anyone what's going on with me, I never have. Give me a fucking break would you?"

"Let go of me Jacob," Edward said evenly, then took the doorknob in hand.

"You. Okay? Are you happy now? Especially ones that aren't you. Vampires that aren't you freak me out." Jacob sputtered, in full panic.

Edward let his hand fall from the doorknob. He turned back around and placed his hand instead on Jacob's shoulder tenderly.

"Well in that case, we'll work up to being near other vampires slowly." Edward said, sitting on the step behind Jacob and wrapping his arm around his waist - using the other arm to wrap around his chest and stroke the side of his face gently.

Jacob shook slightly, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. He didn't know what to say or do, only that he'd just told Edward enough information to destroy his mental state, to torture him until he broke underneath the pain and fear. He was so close to being gone, a thin wire of his former self. And he wouldn't be around much longer. He mourned internally for what he'd just given up for a few more moments of peace.

"Shh," Edward whispered in his ear, rocking him back and forth slowly, "It's alright. You don't need to be afraid; I'll never use what you tell me against you."

Edward held Jacob against his chest, still rocking, "Relax, I'm the only one here, we're in a nice open space and we're not going to go inside until you're ready. Just relax."

Jacob realized his hands were clung tightly to Edward's forearms, his whole body stiff. He forced his fists to unclench, but that was about all he could accomplish, his breath was still pained, his muscles tight.

"You're fine, and your safe," Edward continued, moving his hand from Jacob's face to rub his chest comfortingly.

Jacob didn't particularly believe that, but the motion of Edward's hands was calming against his chest and it made him feel less on edge.

Edward continued holding Jacob for several minutes, not saying anything more, but caressing him gently. Jacob slowly began to get a handle on his tense muscles, letting them relax one by one, and trying his best to calm his mind and frazzled nerves.

"That's it Jacob, good." Edward said after a time. Jacob just listened to the cool deep of his voice, it was hypnotic, comfortable.

They sat like that for a while, neither saying anything. But after another few minutes, Edward gently sat Jacob up to a more straight position, removing his arms but leaving a chill hand on his back.

"Jacob, I need you to go sit over at the table, quickly. Stay there, unless I tell you otherwise." Edward said briskly.

Jacob didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't feel like arguing. He moved over to the table, sitting in the far chair and watching Edward carefully.

Only another short moment passed, before the Vampire he had met earlier, the one that went by the name Carlisle, came through the kitchen door into the sunroom. Edward held up a hand, motioning for Carlisle to remain inside, and went in to meet him there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

I don't own any of Twilight. Obviously.

If anyone has any ideas they want added to the story feel free to let me know, I love adding other people's ideas.

Robpfan: Edward had Jacob sit at the table because he didn't want to be near any vampires that weren't Edward.

Hsmrmae: Strong and Awesome Jake is coming back, have to get to Washington first ;-)

**Ch 11**

Edward walked into the sun room without so much as a look back. "I heard your thoughts from out here that the Denali Coven has arrived to speak about the upcoming battles. What do you need me to do?"

Carlisle came forward, not taking an opportunity to sit, but putting his hand on Edward's shoulder, "The Denali Coven is family as far as I'm concerned. I need you to be hospitable, let them know we have this under control, but could still use their help. You're the second longest standing member of this coven; I need your confidence to back up our reputation of strength."

Edward nodded, carefully considering his options. He couldn't and wouldn't refuse any request from Carlisle, but Jacob was not ready to be surrounded by vampires. After a moment, he responded, "Carlisle, it's a stronger action to allow them to come to me, than me to greet them. Why don't we tell them I will receive them here, in the courtyard? Perhaps just Tanya, if the others would enjoy some quality time with the family. I'd suggest making yourself scarce as well, with the explanation of how busy you are."

Carlisle smiled, "That's my boy. You have a good head on your shoulders. I'll have Alice invite Tanya here, the others can remain inside. Find yourself something to look busy with. Perhaps some of the title papers your siblings were working with earlier."

"Of course, I'll grab something." Edward replied, "Can you give me a few moments? I want to make sure to look presentable."

"Yes, a few moments. I know you will do well to keep these precarious circumstances from getting out of hand." Carlisle finished, thumping him lightly on the shoulder a few times before removing his hand.

"I will." Edward said.

Edward waited till Carlisle turned to move away before he made any movement himself. He rushed through the house at lightning speed, grabbing a stack of papers and returning to the sun room. He walked outside to the curious look and questioning thoughts of Jacob, _What's going on?_

Edward laid a comforting hand on Jacob's upper arm. "The Denali Coven is here, and I must speak with their matriarch. You may have the choice Jacob, you can go inside, to my quarters, and lock yourself inside or you can stay with me. If you choose the later, you must follow every command without fail, and make no movements or speech without my order. These are our closest allies, to upset them would reverberate through all our connections and would greatly reduce our ability to handle the Raven coven - and yours to enact revenge against them."

Jacob looked at Edward's hand, his thoughts concentrating more heavily on the fact that he'd been given the choice than what his choices were.

"I need you to concentrate and pick something." Edward said simply, tightening his grip slightly to emphasize his point.

Jacob's thoughts were torn, but he didn't want to go back inside or have the possibility of either passing other vampires on his way through the house, or being surprised by someone who wouldn't respect locks. "I'd like to stay with you."

"Alright." Edward said, "I hate having to bring up any hard memories for you, but I need you to follow your training for the next short while. Calling me Master, proper kneeling posture, no eye contact - everything you were taught. I promise I will keep you safe and remember your dignity, but to Tanya, you are nothing but a slave, and in her presence, you are safer if you act that way."

Angry thoughts flashed through Jacob's mind, he hadn't spent the last months fighting through torture to become a passive piece of property now. But as he looked up at Edward, his expressions twisted in protest, he made eye contact with him and his thoughts took another direction.

Edward looked at Jacob with sincerity and concern. Jacob's memories flashed with thoughts of the gazes of his trainers, they had been hard and demanding stares that had left no room for dissent. Jacob quickly compared Edwards look and decided that he couldn't place them in the same category.

"Jacob, I need you kneeling beside my chair, on the furthest side from the path. She will approach from that direction, and I want you as far away from her as possible." Edward told Jacob softly, holding his gaze.

Jacob stared back, standing slowly, coming to his full height, Edward's hand still on his arm. _Fine, but if you want me to trust you, you damn well better keep that promise._

He moved over to the side of the chair and knelt, with his eyes and head down, and his hands clasped behind his back.

Edward again moved at lightning speed, removing Jacob's plate, arranging papers, and then taking the seat facing the sun room- grabbing a paper to read and doing his best to look nonchalant and relaxed.

Edward didn't have long to wait before Tanya arrived. She strode confidently towards them, her head held high - saying nothing, but making eye contact with Edward and flashing him a wink that was meant to be seductive.

She glided up to Edward, putting a teasing hand on his shoulder lightly, "Edward, aren't you going to invite me to sit with you?" She asked with a silky smooth voice. Her voice alone could entrance the most stalwart of mortals, but Edward was decidedly uninterested. She always had a way of grating on his nerves.

He smiled despite his annoyance, and motioned to the chair across from him, "Of course, please, join me."

She sat gracefully, her eyes devouring Edward - head to toe - before she bothered looking around at anything else. She noted the paperwork; _At least they're getting their affairs in order rather quickly._

Edward knew better than to rely on any thoughts Tanya had. They were close allies, but that did not mean they shared all information. She knew his powers and her thoughts were generally a carefully masqueraded farce, designed to control what Edward would overhear. He had learned that lesson the hard way in the past.

Her glace drifted from the paperwork to the rest of the gardens, then slowly came to rest on Jacob, _Ah, the 1.5 million dollar purchase, the gossip seems to be on the mark, I see nothing special about him to warrant that level of spending. Perhaps Edward is willing to explain his choice. _"So, this is the piece I've heard so much talk about? Gossip says it was a poor investment dear Edward, even a shifter isn't worth that price."

Edward had no care as to what the gossip said; he waved a hand, dismissing the comment, "He is worth every penny."

Tanya eyed him suspiciously, _There must be some reason._ "Do you fancy him?" She asked, trying unsuccessfully to be nonchalant about the question.

"Oh yes," Edward said with a coy smile, looking over at Jacob's handsomely knelt form, "Very much so."

Jacob remained still, but his thoughts were worth just as much as his expressions would have been, _What? You can't be serious. You're going to tell some shit bag Vampire that you 'fancy me'? How is that treating me with fucking dignity?_

Tanya huffed, leaning closer to Edward and putting a hand on his forearm, "Oh come now, he's a slave, and worthless. You would be much better off enjoying the attentions of another of our kind, perhaps someone from a strong, allied coven." She said coercively.

Edward was further aggravated at her insinuations that any slave would be worthless. His past not withstanding, he liked to think he had a bit more respect for humanity than to feel none of them could be of worth. However, he carefully hid his annoyance, "Oh Tanya, you know you're far too much like a sister to me. It would be a shame to ruin such a close familial bond with something as shallow as personal relations. Besides now is no time for such base activities, we have much more pressing matters to take care of."

_That was a weak excuse, no way is she going to buy that, _Jacob huffed in his head.

"Ah yes, you do always like to get to business." she said with a wave of her hand, "Our alliance is long standing; you know you have our support. But I fear you will need more help than just our own. The Raven coven has yet to disband their newborn army. I assume they intend to use them to take your territory. We have only our own strengths and abilities, what we need are numbers."

Edward nodded, keeping his tone mild and unconcerned, "We are gathering the support of other covens as we speak, the Romanian coven has already expressed their wish to ally with us, Esme has gone to the Egyptian coven to gather their support as well. By the time we engage in battle we will have plenty enough vampires on our side to deal with them."

"You've accepted the help of the Romanian coven? And what did you have to promise them in return? I'm sure they did not offer their help freely." Tanya said, crossing one leg over the other.

Edward smiled, ignoring her insinuations that her help was coming without repayment, and was therefore superior. "Only our own support in future battles, nothing we would not have freely given."

Tanya laughed dismissively, "Somehow I doubt that your aid is so freely given to such as the Romanian coven. But I will of course take your word for it. In any case, we'll be leaving for Washington a few days ahead of you. I assume the cabin near your home is still available for use by our coven?"

"Of course, you are more than welcome to its use. The other covens can stay with us or make their own arrangements." Edward said simply.

Tanya moved her foot to caress Edward's leg, and he shifted to avoid the attentions.

Tanya ignored his deflection and continued, "At any rate, our fortune seems to have turned for the better."

She smiled, her attention less focused on the conversation as her gaze shifted to Jacob, _Something he fancy's so highly must be glorious to touch._ She began to stand then, to move toward him.

_Master?_ Jacob questioned, noticing her movement.

Edward took hold of her forearm strongly stopping her from standing fully, his tone harsh, "Do not disrespect me and our conversation by ignoring it in favor of a slave."

His stare was a dangerous one, and she sat back down, slowly. "Oh, I meant no disrespect dear Edward. You of course always hold my full attention."

Edward noticed the nervous quiver of Jacob's body, though he tried to hide the fear with brash thoughts in Edward's direction, _Apparently I'm not the only one you demand full attention from. Somewhat needy are we?_

He let the silence stretch for a moment, to emphasize his point, "Continue, you were speaking about our fortunes?"

"Yes, of course, we have a small bit of encouraging news. The Raven coven has had trouble gaining support from the clans; they are far too new and untested." She smiled, a hint of satisfaction in the grin, "But that means should they take this territory, they will gain most of the allies that currently support you. You would soon find yourself begging favors rather than making demands."

"You would declare your lack of allegiance so blatantly?" He asked threat in his voice.

Only slightly fazed, she looked back at him seriously, "You know we all must all stand with those who are strongest. We will support you as long as possible, but should the tide turn too far, we can not stand with you."

"We will have no problems; this battle will be an easy one." Edward said, carefully keeping himself from clenching his teeth in anger.

"For your sake, I hope so." Tanya said looking at Edward's hand on her forearm pointedly; _You enjoy touching me so Edward?_ He let go with a snarl and she smiled.

She stood, carefully, graciously her gaze remaining fixed on Edward as she continued, "Well, it's time I should return to my coven; let them know where we stand. We have many preparations to make."

Edward did not move to stop her and didn't bother to stand, only took the papers in hand that he had been reading earlier, "Yes, of course, as do we."

She backed away from where he sat, not turning her back on him - showing some measure of respect, despite her previous words. When she reached a good distance away she turned, heading back into the house.

When she entered the house he let a low growl escape his throat, "I despise that repulsive harpy."

"I couldn't tell," Jacob said, his head still bowed - his posture unchanged.

Edward stood, "Come, I need out of this place, and I'm sure you have no qualms with getting as far away from other vampires as possible."

_No argument from me. _Jacob thought, rising. His movement was the most graceful Edward had ever seen, even more graceful than his own movements once were. He had learned far more than the trainers would ever realize.

Edward placed a gentle hand on his back, "This way."

Edward led him further into the garden, along a stone path that was lined with sets of flowers. The path lead to a Gazebo over on one side, but Edward headed in the other direction - toward the hedge. Jacob's thoughts were confused, _What are we going to do? Scale the hedge? _But despite his confusion, he let Edward lead him.

The hedge was about 10 feet tall. Edward was amused at Jacob's thought of scaling it. Contrary to appearances, the hedge was actually two hedges, grown with one about two feet in front of the other, so there was a short two foot gap between them. One could get through, but it gave the appearance of one continuous piece of greenery. It kept the house separate from the pasture beyond.

As they walked through that gap, Jacob stopped short, awe obvious on his face. Beyond the hedge was a large pasture and barn with a forest worth of trees surrounding them. Several horses were running through the tall grass, their strong muscles glistening in the clouded afternoon air. When three of the horses saw them, they broke away from the group, and came running in their direction.

Edward laughed happily and Jacob jumped at the sound, apparently not expecting the quick change in Edward's demeanor. Edward let his hand fall from Jacob's back and rushed forward, meeting the horses as they came up. "Hey there, Buddy, Rosie, I missed you guys," Edward said petting the two closest horses, then moving over to the third, letting her sniff his hand before he pet her lightly on the nose. "How're you doing Star?"

Edward loved all of them, but Star was especially entrancing. She was a mustang, and while she was slightly smaller than the others, what she lacked in size, she made up for in presence and a wild look in her eyes.

Jacob jogged forward as well, catching up with Edward and gazing longingly at the horses. Edward watched as his gaze drifted over them, then stopped and remained fixed on Star. Obviously he could see she was special as well, few could help but admire her.

"This one is beautiful." Jacob said reverently.

Jacob moved forward, stretching his hand out as if wanting to pet her. Edward stopped him, grabbing his outstretched wrist. "She's still wild, if she's going to let you touch her, it has to be on her terms. Here," He pulled Jacob's hand forward till it was under the horse's nose. "Let her get used to you."

Star sniffed at Jacob shortly, and then turned her head to the side. "There, you can pet her neck, but don't make any sudden movements."

Edward enjoyed watching Jacob as he did, he pet her as if a child, experiencing a new life form for the first time. In fact, perhaps it was the first time he had touched a horse. The rough feel of the mustang's fur would be a beautiful new experience.

Jacob seemed content to pet her eternally, but after a moment, Star seemed to have had enough, and stepped away.

Edward let out a light chuckle and smiled, "Do you ride?"

Jacob shook his head, looking disappointed, "No, I never had the chance to learn."

"Would you like for me to teach you?" Edward said with a smile, "We can't ride her, of course, but there are plenty other horses."

_Do you want me to learn?_ Jacob thought to Edward his neutral tone failing to hide his interest. Edward made no move or comments, giving Jacob the opportunity to answer. And after a few silent moments, Jacob responded out loud. "I'd... um, yeah." he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Come on then, we'll have to find Storm-Wind, and he's probably in the barn." Edward said simply, heading off in the direction of the barn. He didn't bother to check over his shoulder to see if Jacob was following or not, but he heard his thoughts, Jacob considered running briefly before he thought better of it. After a moment Edward heard Jacob jogging forward to catch up to him.

By the time Jacob caught up they had reached the barn. Edward was pulling open one of the large red doors and shoved a rock against it to keep it open - his golden eyes on Jacob before he turned his attention inside.

Edward made a short clicking sound, "Storm-Wind, you in here?" He walked in a few stalls, looking back and forth slowly as he went.

Finally he stopped about ten stalls in, and waved Jacob forward. "Come on Jacob, come meet Storm."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes:**

There will only be one or two more chapters here before going to Forks, I apologize for the slow chapters, but the transition is a bit of a mess.

Still don't own twilight or anything from it, just borrowing the characters for a bit.

Pacochico11: Did you want him to still be needy of Edward? I am taking requests you know…

BabyDawn and mssmith: Thank you both so much for your reviews. They both made my day, I really appreciate the compliments.

Raven's twimom, teambellaedward, tinker03, ..LoVe, hsmrmae, Robpfan, Top Magician, Utena-Puchiko-nyu : Thank you for the great reviews, is there anything you guys would like to see happen? Most of you have been reading for a while and I'd love to hear your suggestions.

**CH 12**

Jacob did not want to go into the barn. Not only did he not want to be in an enclosed space again, but the beams overhead gave him mixed feelings.

He'd had a few romps in the hay with Sam back before he'd been killed in the first of the battles and Jacob had taken over Alpha. Sam had been able to read his thoughts too - the whole pack mind thing. Sam had both understood, and been happy to oblige when Jacob asked him to tie him up to the rafters of a cabin they had been staying at. But the last few months, bondage hadn't been at all exciting. And the thought of it made him uneasy.

But Jacob couldn't think of any reason to stall that he felt like explaining, so he walked forward slowly. However, as he came around to where he could see 'Storm-Wind', his thoughts weren't the only thing making him uneasy. He looked at the huge horse in front of him and stopped, keeping his distance from the creature. There were few animals bigger than Jacob, and this one beat him by a good amount. The chestnut colored horse looked back at him like it was bored, but that horse could crush him while bored just as easily as while excited.

"Come on Jacob, you can't learn to ride all the way over there. Besides, if you're going to ride a horse, you need to know how to saddle one, and Storm-Wind, despite his name, is as gentle as a flower." Edward said, grabbing a nearby saddle and opening the stall.

Jacob followed Edward in, "I thought you called him 'Storm'" Jacob said, as he watched Edward gather equipment to saddle the horse. His biceps, neck, and shoulder muscles all rippled as he moved the heavy saddle and other pieces, and Jacob was trying ineffectively not to stare.

Edward continued working, but replied as he did so, "Sure, Storm is close enough to 'Storm-Wind'. I've given most of them nicknames. For instance, 'Rosie' is Alice's horse, her full name is 'Rose with golden thorns' it's a bit difficult to say in simple conversation."

Jacob didn't reply, he wasn't paying as much attention to Edward's words as he could have been, instead watching Edward work. His tight muscles pulled against the fabric of his shirt, tensing and relaxing with each movement. His mouth was quirked up in a half smile as he talked; his flawless ivory features sharp and penetrating even in simple conversation.

He felt like a traitor to his people, enjoying watching this vampire. But part of him just couldn't put Edward in the same category. His own thoughts made him curious.

"Master," Jacob started hesitantly as Edward put the finishing touches on the work, pulling the leather straps taught and making sure the saddle was secure. "Would you have attacked us? Joined in the war against my people? If you'd been there before they were killed?"

Edward sat down the last piece of equipment and turned to face Jacob, a serious look and demeanor replacing the light hearted expressions he'd just held. "We had kept the peace with the shifters of our territory for as long as we'd been a family. We have never had cause to attack you, and both of our people stayed out of each other's way. And were we there, we'd have been more likely to fight against the Raven coven as well, than to help them in their slaughter. They stand against everything we believe in."

_What does that mean?_ Jacob wondered, though he didn't voice it, worried he'd be stepping over the line and ruin the chance for more information if Edward wasn't done talking.

Edward wiped his hands on a towel and looked at Jacob again, "They're hunters and scavengers. They believe that Vampires should take their place as the rulers of all other creatures and dominate whoever they can, in whatever way they have available. They include in their delusions the idea of dominating their own kind as well. They have no respect or consideration for anyone but themselves.

"And you do?" Jacob asked, his tone just bordering on insubordinate.

"Would I treat you as I do otherwise?" Edward asked with a neutral tone, petting Storm-wind idly as the large creature shifted side to side impatiently. Edward opened the door of Storm-Wind's small stall and turned him around, "Stay here for a moment, I need to run Storm-Wind before we ride him - give him a bit of exercise."

Jacob watched as Edward climbed on top of the large horse, positioning himself easily in the saddle, and gathering the reins with a practiced hand. Looking up at him was captivating, one stunning creature astride another. Edward's strong legs blended perfectly with the horse as if he were a part of the creature, and his shoulder muscles bulged enticingly as he held the reigns at the perfect tension to guide Storm-Wind out of the barn. Jacob followed him to the door and as they exited, Edward made a soft clicking noise and the horse bounded into a gentle trot.

Jacob's breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded in his chest at the sight. Edward's muscular thighs and back bunched and relaxed as he rode, each bound created movement Edward would match as if in a complex dance. His movements were graceful and strong, mirroring that of the horse, its powerful legs were pounding the ground, its hooves stamping into the grass.

Edward rode for a few minutes, trotting for a while then gaining speed and taking a couple laps around the outside of the field. Finally, he came back, riding up toward Jacob, who had come through the door himself and had spent the entire time watching Edward ride. Coming up to him and turning the horse sideways he reached down with an open hand, "Come on, it's as easy as it looks."

Edward put out his hand, motioning a 'come here' sign when Jacob didn't take it right away.

"Are we riding the same horse?" Jacob asked in confusion, but coming forward and giving Edward his hand despite his apprehension.

"How else did you expect me to teach you?" Edward asked, clasping Jacob's hand in his own tightly, "Put your right foot in the stirrup there, that's it."

Jacob put his foot in the stirrup and used the other hand to help pull himself up while Edward pulled him up by the hand as well. He pulled Jacob up, positioning him to sit in front of him. The saddle was large, and Jacob wasn't sure if that was because it was made for two people, or was just an odd design, but he was glad for it in any case.

When Jacob settled himself in the saddle, Edward wrapped one arm around Jacob's waist, pulling him back tightly against his body. Jacob felt an odd mix of fear and excitement at the touch, and couldn't decide which would win over. Edward didn't give him much time for decisions however, as he led the horse to once again begin a slow trot.

"Just relax Jacob, get a feel for riding for a bit. When you do, I'll teach you how to handle the reigns." Edward said, moving Storm-Wind forward and around the large pasture.

Edward was a pretty good teacher, patient and direct. He said very little, only holding Jacob strongly and giving what explanations became necessary. He showed Jacob a few of the basics, trotting them both around the grassy field. Jacob learned pretty quickly, and after about a half hour of riding Edward climbed down to let Jacob handle Storm-Wind on his own.

"Alright Jacob, go ahead and take him around a bit. I'm going to find buddy for you to ride. Give you some experience on another horse." Before Edward let go of the reins he looked at Jacob seriously, "And Jacob, I can run faster than a horse, don't do anything that would make me believe you to be simple."

Jacob kept his mind free of any snide thoughts for once and Edward smiled at him.

* * *

Edward smiled to himself as he walked away from Jacob. _Keeping himself from snide thoughts is a snide thought itself, but he's learning. He may not trust me yet, but he will in time. _Edward headed off in the direction he'd last seen buddy, enjoying watching Jacob out of the corner of his eye. He loved how free Jacob looked, how alive, in fact, he seemed almost happy.

Yes, bringing a smile to that boy's face was going to be one of his top priorities. He wanted to see some sincere joy light up that charming face. Seeing something spark an interest in Jacob enough for him to respond that he actually wanted to do something had been a surprise. He'd have to bring him out here again before they left.

Edward noticed buddy and jogged up to him. Taking his time and letting Jacob enjoy riding around a bit without him at his side. After reaching him, Edward first petted then took hold of Buddy's far shoulder and hauled himself up, using a bit of leverage to climb up onto his bare back. He led him back to the barn, climbed down, and saddled him, all while watching Jacob move around the field.

Edward was amused at how closely his own thoughts mirrored those Jacob had been having of him earlier. Jacob was truly a sight to behold. When given some space and something to be confident in, he showed every bit the alpha that he had once been. It was intoxicating. His strong muscles led Storm-Wind as surely as Jacob must have once led a pack, head held high, strong lean shoulders back, and sitting tall on the large mount. He looked as if he could command an army.

Edward smirked at that thought, the boy who melted so easily in his arms - commanding an army. Perhaps he could see it. But he could also see something else, something only his particular past and abilities allowed him vision of. Edward doubted if Jacob would have chosen to lead - had he been given the choice. Jacob was a force to be reckoned with for most, but given the right leader - Jacob seemed happy just to relax in another's strong and caring embrace. If only his pride and anger didn't keep him from that peace.

_But there will be time enough for both showing him that peace and musing later,_ Edward thought to himself, climbing back atop Buddy. He led him out of the barn heading over to where Jacob was now moving through the grass at a slow gallop.

He dismounted, motioning for Jacob to do the same. "Come, try riding Buddy. He's a bit more stubborn, but you can handle him."

Jacob traded reins with Edward and they both mounted once more, Edward heading off at a slow gallop and Jacob following, first at a trot, and then catching up to Edward's speed, just as sure on Buddy as he had been on Storm-Wind.

After they galloped around the pasture a couple times, Edward slowed, waiting for Jacob to catch up to him. As Jacob moved alongside him, Edward spoke, "As much as I've been enjoying teaching you to ride, I have other matters to attend to here. Follow me."

Edward guided Storm-Wind back to the barn, dismounted, gathered some rope and then mounted him again with his super-human speed. Storm-Wind was used to it, and didn't seem to mind the flash of Edward moving so quickly around the barn. Then Edward headed back out to the pasture following the scent of Star.

As they got closer Edward took the rope in hand, making a lasso and told Jacob simply, "Move to her right side, I'll take the left, just keep her from bolting in that direction."

Jacob did so but not with as much concentration as Edward would have liked, his thoughts were distracted, _Star, She's just like me, a wild and untamed force, that's going to be collared and broken by this vampire. And I can't do anything but sit here and watch. In fact, I'm helping him. It's sick._

Edward didn't take time to reply, he needed to be careful with Star, she was used to him, but not so much so that she wouldn't rear up and use her hooves as weapons if she was startled. He wasn't worried about her hurting him - but hurting herself. It'd be better if he didn't startle her and cause her to struggle. He rode up to her slowly, looping the rope around her carefully, then pulling it taught and fastening the loop so it wouldn't get any tighter when pulled. "Good, now ride away slowly."

Jacob did so, sullenly but without argument. Edward rode a short distance away as well, letting the slack out of the rope until he was far enough not to get himself or Storm hurt if she did rear up.

When Edward had let out a good amount of rope, he fastened the remainder of rope to the saddlehorn, then guided Storm-Wind forward. Star kicked up angrily, her nostrils flaring and neighing in protest, but she had no choice but to follow as Edward continued forward.

"Follow me," He ordered to Jacob as well, then headed off, leading both Star and Jacob into the wooded area surrounding his home.

They rode for almost a half hour, Jacobs angry and distressed thoughts concerning Star being the only communication between them. Edward didn't have a better way to explain than by his actions - so he let Jacob brood, he'd understand soon.

_I am enslaved just as she is, a 'beautiful' beast for his enjoyment, no different from this horse. He parades me around the same way; how he treats Star is how he treats me, as property. In the end, I'm just a beast to be broken._

Edward continued, heading into an open field and searching it for familiar scents. After a few minutes of searching, he picked up what he had been searching for and galloped forward, taking Star and Jacob with him.

_And we both have to follow him, what else could we do. It's not like we've been given a choice._

After a few minutes, Edward saw them, the Mustang herd he had seen with his family. They galloped back and forth through the large valley, their manes blowing in the wind, their eyes as wild as Star's, and their movements free and powerful. Edward stopped a short distance away, dismounting, and only half listening to the confused thoughts coming from Jacob's direction. He took the rope from the saddle horn and moved toward Star carefully, keeping in front of her where she could see him, his palms open. He spoke to her quietly as he got closer.

"Its okay girl, I'm not going to hurt you. You remember this place don't you? It's alright, every thing is alright, just let me get this rope off of you."

Star's nostrils flared, her hot breath steaming in the cool air. Edward continued forward slowly, continuing to speak softly. "You don't want that rope around your neck anymore do you Star? Just stay still for a few more moments and I'll get it off you, just relax."

He approached her, coming close enough for her to attack if she'd been interested, but she only breathed heavily, sniffing at him. He took the rope with one hand, placing the other under her nostrils to let her smell him. When she seemed satisfied with his scent, he loosened the rope, taking it off her neck and backing away.

Star shook her head vigorously,, then trotted forward, looking back at Edward. Then she looked forward again, looking at the herd in front of her, and galloped toward them, leaving Edward and Jacob without so much as another glance back.

Edward just watched as she rejoined the herd she had come from, looking as natural and free as any of them.

He then turned back to Jacob to answer the incredulous look on his face, "My family and I were hunting seven months ago when I came across her; she had been hurt by a mountain lion and couldn't keep up with her herd, so she got left behind. I brought her home until she could heal. I am glad she did so well and I could release her before we left. It was the best outcome I could have hoped for."

Jacob just stared at him blankly for a moment from atop the horse before his expression turned to anger, "Why didn't you tell me? You knew my thoughts; you could have stopped them at any time."

Edward looked back at him calmly, and then returned to Storm-Wind, mounting him again before responding, "I could ask you a similar question Jacob, why didn't you ask? You think I am so cruel as to have intentions of 'breaking you', but your view is jaded by past experiences. Stopping you from having your own thoughts is not something I ever wish to do and interrupting them would forgo their completion."

Jacob growled low in his throat, "You pick and choose which thoughts to react to and to respond to. If you want me to trust you I have to know what you're going to do and how you're going to act."

Edward just shook his head, "No Jacob, to have control or to lead me you would need to know those things. But to trust me you need only believe I have your best intentions at heart, and that I won't harm you. I'm telling you now Jacob, you were right, you and Star are very similar, and I will watch out for you as I have for her. I will keep you safe and help you heal, you can trust me."

Jacob turned his head to the side, looking at the ground, anger still in his eyes, but his thoughts lacking for any ideas to flame that anger and make it the rage that would cause him to shift. Instead he just clenched his fists on the reins, the fire in his eyes turning to a slow smolder that would die out without further fuel.

Edward rode up to him, as careful with him as he had been with Star, he didn't move to touch him, or demand his attention, just waited patiently until his eyes met Edward's of their own accord. "Come on, let's head back, Tanya and her coven should be gone by now."

Jacob just nodded, and followed Edward as he headed back the way they had come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! And thank you for the amazingly detailed review as well laverett. In interest of getting this out at all before I go back to dealing with finals, I'll respond to everyone's reviews later (they'll be posted in this chapter Author's notes whenever I get around to it).

This story is going to be postponed for a half of a month to a month while I finish finals and get some of my life back in order afterwards. I'll be back soon.

**CH 13**

Jacob was lost in his own thoughts on the way back and while stabling the horses. They took the same path back as they had taken there, and Edward gave simple instructions, so he didn't really need to pay attention.

Jacob spent the time contemplating what had happened during the ride. How had he misunderstood the entire situation? Why hadn't he seen what was going on? Looking back at it, nuances he hadn't realized were there before made so much more sense. The way Star seemed to trust Edward, letting him loop the rope around her neck without a fight and the way she seemed to have a spring in her step as they got further from the pasture and closer to more wild areas. He used to notice things like that, they used to be obvious to him. His senses had been warped and dulled since he'd been taken away from his home.

And he couldn't shake the words Edward had said to him from his mind. 'I will keep you safe and help you heal, you can trust me.' Those words seemed like bitter lies to his jaded mind. But what would he have thought of Edward and his statements before he had spent so long with the trainers?

He doubted he would have given a vampire trust at face value, but he would have once let a vampire earn his trust. His elders had never spoken fondly of the Cullen family, but there was always a grudging truce between the two groups. And a truce required at least some measure of trust. His elders had even expressed disbelief at the fact that they were being attacked until they had realized it wasn't the Cullens who were behind it. They had believed in the Cullen's sense of honor.

And Edward had done him no harm thus far, and had been more than kind considering the circumstances. Besides, what of, the enemy of my enemy? If Edward could help take out the Raven Coven, then what would be the harm of giving him enough trust to get through the short alliance?

He couldn't stop thinking about it. And it shook him to realize that he was trying to convince himself to trust Edward, that he wanted to trust him.

And Jacob couldn't lie to himself. It wasn't just 'enough trust to get through an alliance' that he wanted to give Edward. He knew he wanted to let go, give himself over to whatever Edward intended to do with him. Something a dozen or so leeches couldn't get him to do in three months of torture, he wanted to do for Edward in only a few days. He felt like an idiot.

But hell, It had been a long time since he had someone he could trust. The last person he really felt was completely trustworthy had been Sam, and he had died years ago. Sure, he could trust his pack to an extent - he could trust them to do as he asked, to follow his lead, but he could never trust them with himself. They weren't strong enough to handle him. That's why he was alpha - he was the strongest among them.

Why did he feel like this? Why was he ready to betray his heritage to give himself over to a vampire? A flash of Edward holding him gently as he trembled and sobbed came back to him briefly. Something of an answer.

* * *

Edward led them both back to the house after they finished stabling the horses. Entering the house and returning to his room with Jacob he looked at Jacob seriously, "I have many things to finish before we leave. You're welcome to explore the manor and the grounds, but I can not promise protection outside of our land."

Jacob was only slightly surprised at this point to be given free reign and just nodded.

Edward grabbed another set of clothes. He stripped off his dusty shirt, giving Jacob a glorious view of his ivory skin and rippling chest muscles before tossing on another shirt, this one more formal looking than his previous outfit. He also stripped off the dark pants, revealing his toned thighs and glutes covered only by a set of black boxer briefs.

Jacob tried not to stare, but it was pointless, seeing Edward half naked was one pleasure he hadn't as yet had, and he was enjoying the opportunity.

Unfortunately for Jacob, Edward donned a new pair of pants as quickly as he had done with the shirt. "Try to have a good day Jacob, I'm sure you could use some time to yourself. There is food in the kitchen and you're welcome to stay here, of any room in the house, your privacy is most likely to be respected in mine. Few people intrude here. I will be back very late tonight, if at all."

Jacob just nodded again, not feeling like responding.

After Edward left, he considered running away again. Over the course of an hour he even made up a few plans and fantasies. But after a while he gave up, he knew his wish for revenge was greater than his wish for freedom.

After resigning himself to staying, he busied himself making something to eat, then exploring the areas that he didn't think would house any other vampires - the kitchen, the sunroom, the backyard, and Edward's room. But eventually he couldn't think of anything else he cared to do. He just went up to Edward's quarters, let his shoulders slump, and let the deep pain he had been feeling since he had lost his pack consume him.

He cried alone. For a long time.

Sometime in the pain he realized Edward must have fabricated the tasks that needed doing to give him some space. Edward hadn't had anything to do previously, why would something just crop up now? But the thought didn't heal any of the wounds, or slow any of the tears.

Hours passed, he took a shower at some point, letting the water mix with his tears. But eventually he just lie down on the bed. He had felt every shred of pain there was to feel and it gave him an odd sense of peace. He collapsed into an exhausted but peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jacob woke a few times during the night. He noticed at one point that the blankets had been pulled up around him and a glass of water had been left on the night stand. But any thoughts he had were fleeting, he fell back asleep before he could process them.

* * *

Jacob was comfortable, something he hadn't been in a long time. He dreamed of times with his pack, lying with them and enjoying their company. When morning arrived and a gentle hand touched his shoulder, he grasped it in his dream-like state, his eyes still closed, and pulled the cool figure down beside him. Still half asleep, he only had the slightest recognition of what he was doing as he pulled the figure into himself. As slow realization dawned on him - that it was his new master whom he had pulled down to lay beside him on the bed - he decided he didn't care, it had been far too long since he'd had the comfort of another body next to him.

He fell back asleep for a few minutes, holding Edward as one would hold a stuffed animal. Then his eyes drifted slowly open. Edward was propped up on one elbow, watching Jacob with interest, not saying anything.

Being studied annoyed him, and he pulled Edward down to the bed and into his arms, satisfied as Edward let out a small 'mph', apparently not expecting that move from Jacob. Jacob closed his eyes, nervous, but decided he wouldn't apologize. If Edward was angry with him, so be it. But no rebuke came, and as he opened his eyes again, it was to see Edward's smiling face just inches from his own, looking like a tiger that was cuddling with its prey.

Neither said anything, but Edward snaked an arm out from Jacob's grasp to wrap it around Jacob's waist. His gaze was understanding, and Jacob assumed he'd read his thoughts. They both lie there for several minutes, Jacob slowly waking up. And when Jacob shifted slightly on the bed, Edward dislodged himself, sitting up as if to leave and give Jacob room to get up as well.

Jacob looked at him, he didn't really want him to go, and made a swift decision. He grabbed Edward's arm, stopping him as he went to stand and pulled him back to a sitting position strongly. Jacob felt more sure of himself now than he had been in a long time. The night to process his pain had given him back a piece of himself he hadn't realized was missing. And he knew what he wanted. He wanted Edward.

Jacob took hold of Edward's shirt, pulling Edward forward and kissed him.

Jacob realized Edward must have let himself be pulled, Jacob couldn't have done so without his cooperation. But it still felt good to move Edward for a change. Jacob was expecting surprise, as he had gotten from any other person he had pulled toward himself like this - but Edward instead seemed perfectly prepared and satisfied with the occurrence. He wrapped his arm around Jacob and pulled him in as well, deepening the kiss turning it from an exploratory caress to one that was lustful and passionate, their skin crushing together and their arms entwined.

It continued for several moments, till Edward broke the kiss and smiled. "You seem to be in a good mood."

Jacob growled low in his throat - not particularly feeling like talking. But Edward didn't wait for a response, just wrapped his other arm around Jacob's back and kissed up his collarbone, nibbling at the skin there without breaking it, showing intense self control for a vampire. Jacob moaned, leaving his arms wrapped around Edward, enjoying the cold feel of his body, and the scent of him, breathing him in.

When Edward moved to nibble on Jacob's ear, Jacob moved to the side, using his whole upper body to push against Edward, to maneuver him back down on the bed. Edward didn't stop him, and Jacob ended up on top of Edward, his arms still wrapped around him. Jacob moved his mouth to Edward's again, pressing his lips against his with more ferocity.

They kissed, Edward moving one hand to the base of Jacob's head. When Jacob moved to break the kiss and roll to the side, Edward let out a short laugh, then pulled Jacob down on top of him again holding him tightly as he deepened the kiss and explored Jacob's willing mouth with his tongue.

Edward's hands moved down Jacob's body, finding the hem of his shirt and nudging his fingers underneath. He stroked his back and dug his fingers into him, pulling him even tighter against his own body. Jacob's arms were pinned beneath Edward, but his mouth was still fully available for use. He pulled at Edward's bottom lip with his teeth, then moved his mouth down his chin and neck with slow bites and kisses to Edward's cool flesh.

"Mmm," Edward moaned lightly, moving one hand to stroke Jacob's hair. "That feels wonderful Jacob."

Jacob huffed somewhat, sitting up and moving his own hands to the hem of Edward's shirt, "You talk too much." Jacob said back, pulling at Edward's shirt to loosen it from its tucked in position.

Edward sat up and Jacob pulled the shirt free and over Edward's head, tossing it to the side. Edward lie back down and Jacob marveled at the tight marble chest displayed underneath him. Edward was gorgeous, and it would never cease to amaze him. He mentally commended himself for his decision to enjoy Edward and his body, despite his heritage.

"I take it you prefer more primal communication?" Edward asked with a laugh, sitting up and pulling Jacob to his chest by his shirt, then moving his hands to its hem once more, pulling Jacob's shirt off as well.

"Yeah." Jacob said, after his shirt was off. That and something about Edward's voice made him want to melt into his arms. He felt like he once had with Sam. The tenor of Edward's voice, the command of it, sent shivers down his spine and blood rushing to his groin. He wanted to be in control of himself for once, and if Edward kept talking, well he wasn't sure what he'd do.

He pushed Edward back to the bed by his chest straddling him, and bit at his collar bone, enjoying the hiss that left Edward's mouth.

Edward rested his hands on Jacob's hips as Jacob slid his hands down Edward's sides, still nibbling on his collar bone. It felt so good to touch him, the icy chill of his body soothed his own heat.

Edward caressed his back then and pulled him in against his chest, closer to his body. He rubbed Jacob's back and down to his tight ass, kneading the muscles there while he teasingly nibbled the ear Jacob had pulled away earlier.

Jacob rolled to the side, moving off of Edward – both to get away from the sensation and so he could have access to Edward's toned chest and stomach. His hands played over the muscles, feeling each, before roaming further down to Edward's hips, and groin, grabbing for the button of his pants.

Edward stopped Jacob for a moment, taking his wrist with one hand and, looking into Jacob's eyes. Jacob looked back at him, his gaze strong and direct, sure of his intentions and what he wanted. Jacob didn't know what Edward saw as he gazed back at him, but whatever it was, it must have satisfied him, because Edward's expression relaxed and he let go of Jacob's wrist.

Jacob undid Edward's pants and pulled them from him roughly, wanting to be rid of the fabric and gaze at the stunning flesh he had only had the shortest glimpse of the day before. As he threw them to the side Edward motioned Jacob forward, and as he straddled Edward again, Edward undid his pants as well, Jacob maneuvering awkwardly, sitting on the bed beside Edward, to remove them once they were undone.

Edward gave a bestial growl that could only be interpreted as lustful as Jacob tossed his own pants to the side. Jacob couldn't help but agree with the feeling. Every fiber of his being was on edge at the sight, smell, and feel of Edward. His deep red lips and pale skin, the sharp definition of his muscles the broad expanse of his shoulders leading to the chiseled stomach muscles, the tight curve of his thighs and ass, his engorged manhood pressed against the fabric of his boxers – everything about him was beautiful, a marble work of art for his enjoyment.

Edward gave Jacob a lazy half smile at the obvious and prolonged perusal and sat up, wrapping an arm around Jacob and drawing him back towards him. He gently caressed Jacob through his own borrowed set of boxers, eliciting a deep moan from the werewolf.

"Oh, God Damn." Jacob swore, pushing himself into Edward's hand, wanting more contact.

"Done with nonverbal communication already are we?" Edward asked, pushing against him more strongly.

"Yeah, fuck, whatever, just don't stop." Jacob groaned.

Edward seemed happy to oblige, using one hand to pull down Jacob's boxers while he expertly freed Jacob's member with the other. He slid his hand up and down its length, spreading the ample pre-cum that had formed.

Edward kissed Jacob, deeply, his slightly chill tongue feeling like cool water in Jacob's mouth. At the same time he stroked Jacob with one hand, wrapping the other back around his waist and pulling him tightly to his side.

Edward kept the pace mirrored to their kiss, slow and exploratory at first, then deep and strong. When they broke for breath he didn't stop, only moving his mouth to Jacob's neck instead and continuing.

Jacob moaned, digging his fingers into Edward's chest and side, wherever he could reach.

Edward quickened the pace and Jacob writhed in his arms, moaning with every stroke. The rise came quickly and unexpectedly for Jacob, and he cried out in both surprise and pleasure as he came, shooting his juices over both of them.

After a moment, Edward moved to sit up. Jacob didn't care what his reasoning was – whether to get something to wipe them up with or to leave, it didn't matter, "No fucking way," Jacob responded rolling on top of Edward and straddling his legs, pushing him back down with one hand.

Edward gave Jacob a look of interest at his actions, but just smiled, "You think to deter your Master from an action he wishes to take? You tread thin ice."

"I'd rather tread that ice than give you up to wherever you were going. With all due respect, _Master_, you need relief too." Jacob argued. He backed up the argument by moving a hand down to Edward's boxers as well, pressing a hand against his engorged member.

"Mmm, I'm glad to hear you speak your mind. I would be remiss if I didn't reward that bravery. Besides," Edward growled, "You – make a convincing argument."

Edward lay back against the headboard, motioning Jacob forward. He growled deeply as Jacob touched him, stroking him strongly. Edward grabbed Jacob's shoulder, pulling him forward and enjoying his mouth as he stroked him. The noises he made, the deep predatory sounds, sent chills down Jacob's spine. He never wanted to stop touching him.

Edward felt up his body, exploring it as Jacob touched him, bringing him closer with each movement. He scratched up Jacob's back, and Jacob let out a deep moan. It was quickly matched with Edward's own groan of pleasure as he came, his whole body tensing, and his muscles convulsing.

Edward was beautiful.

Jacob slowed, then stopped his movements and just grinned stupidly at Edward, giddy with the opportunity to really enjoy someone. When Edward opened his arms wordlessly he lay down next to him on his shoulder, Edward's arms wrapped around him.


End file.
